I Set Fire To The Rain
by 13xgreeniex13
Summary: Kurt leaves behind a life of torture and pain when he transfers to the somewhat Boarding school 'Dalton Academy' in Westerville, Ohio. There he finds friendship in Wezzie, B, Jeff, Wanda, Dave and Nickasaurus *Bad at summaries* I do not own GLEE D:
1. Welcome to Dalton

Never would I have ever believed it was possible to transfer schools this far into the school year, but I guess once you feed the principal a story on how a huge Neanderthal is making your life a living hell and sexually assaulted you in the school bathroom it can be quite possible. Karofsky threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone; I quite enjoy my life no matter how painful it may be. However, I doubt Karofsky will ever find out I told the Principal of my new school so I should be safe. I had to kick my father out of the room to tell the Principal though, I couldn't have him hearing about that. Death is a way to harsh punishment for someone afraid to step out of the closet and into the sunlight. No matter what they may or may not have done to someone. Tears were shed, sobs were broken, but I had to tell someone. I couldn't keep it inside me any longer, it was too painful. The school felt safe, as did the entire faculty. It was going to be my own personal haven, I could be sure of it.

The day I said goodbye to everyone in New Directions was always going to be one of the worst days of my life. Nothing David Karofsky could do to me would ever compare to the hurt faces of all my friends once I told them about my transfer. I wanted to stay and explain to every single one of them why exactly I was leaving then, to answer the questions they may have had but I could see the tears forming in their eyes. I knew that if I had stayed any longer that I would have broken down and began to cry as well but Kurt Hummel had to remain strong. I had to get out of the choir room, anything to keep me from falling to the floor in a broken sob. I couldn't help but feel that I was letting all of them down in someday, that is what hurt me the most. First my father by being gay and not the son he always wanted and now my friends. Well, this is just great.

*BREAK*

Dalton was somewhat of a boarding school. There were day students and then there were boarding students, like I was going to be. I had to pack up all of my clothes (without wrinkling them of course) because every Monday, Wednesday and Friday were dress down days. I could be myself, dress how I want to dress and not worry about being shoved into lockers or being slushied. I haven't even gone to school yet and I was already beginning to fall in love with it, one thing I had never expected. Boarding also meant that I had to buy new things to furnish my room in order to express myself in whatever way I wanted. Like I said, I already loved this school. Any excuse for shopping. Normally my spending money would be generated by me helping my father out in his Garage, which I still had to do on Saturday's when there were no classes. My Father and I both decided it would save money that would have to be paid towards gas seeing as Lima was two hours away from Westerville and it would give me more time to do homework seeing as my work was now going to be about ten times harder compared to Public School. However my Dad did pressure me into taking up a job at a Coffee shop 15 minutes away from the school campus called the 'Lima Bean' as a barista. No, I did not only say I would accept the job because of the free coffee! Okay, maybe I did. Can you blame me? Anyways, I had to find some way of making money in order to keep up with my expensive taste in fashion.

I had to go shopping for things with Finn on Saturday in order to buy things for my Dorm. Finn most definitely wasn't my first choice, but all the girls were hard at work on Mr. Schuesters new 'Boy's vs. Girl's' assignment so I chose Finn. Still not sure why, I had to drag him out of the kids section multiple times in Bed, Bath and Beyond. Yes, KIDS. SECTION. He kept trying to convince me into buying a Football themed bed spread with football shaped pillows to match.

'But you like football! You were Kicker for the Titan's!'

'Yes, Finn. When I was young, naïve and trying to impress my Father'

'But you were like THE best kicker ever'

'I find your compliment quite flattering, Finn. Still not buying it though'

We walked out of the store with a brown, ivory, checkered Alexander McQueen comforter, brown Alexander McQueen bed sheets, 4 ivory colored pillow cases, a small, square brown decorative pillow, a green lamp with a metal base, a metal rimmed oval mirror and a football shaped pillow, for Finn, among other things.

'Dude! You do realize those are all from the girl's section, right?' I gave him my best bitch-please look.

'No, Finn. I was totally oblivious' I answered rolling my eyes 'Don't call me dude!'

'Sorry, Dude.'

*BREAK*

I drove into the parking lot and gasped at the sheer beauty of the school campus. It surprised me when I found my assigned parking space in the student parking and the concrete curb had my name clearly printed out on it with Black paint. 'Holy hell! This is too cool!' I whispered to nobody in particular. I quickly pulled out my blackberry and took a picture of it, sending it to Rachel and Mercedes before pulling into the space.

Next to my Navigator were a white Audi R8 to my left and a white Bentley to my right. Well, if this isn't an indicator that I'm not a rich kid, I don't know what is. I unbuckled my seatbelt, climbed out of my car and proceeded to go to the back of my car to unload my things in order to decorate my room before my parents came by to drop off my clothes and other personal items. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped, turned around and shoved the stranger onto the ground without thinking. 'Holy shit!' I screamed. I couldn't believe I had just done that. Great first impression, right? The stranger was laying face down on the pavement. I couldn't help but notice that they had had platinum blonde hair which darkened to black as it neared the roots. Dyed. I watched as their body began to quickly began to rise and fall. Are they crying?

'Oh my god. I'm so sorry' I knelt down beside the person who was wearing the Dalton uniform. Male then I'm guessing. 'Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need me to call someone? Do you need me to take you to the hospital? Oh Lord! I'm so sorry. Extremely sorry! I can't believe I did that. Sorry!'

Suddenly the boy turned to me with a huge smile on his face and began laughing. I could feel my eyes bulging out of me head. This was unexpected. I'm guessing I didn't hurt him then...Once the boy could breathe again he spoke to me.

'That was so fun! Can we do that again?'

I just knelt there staring at him in shock.

'Sorry. I'm being rude. The name's Jeff, Jeff Sterling'

'Kurt! I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm sorry, I just –'

'Was bullied at your old school? That's alright. So are most of the other guys who come to this school. It was my fault. I should have made my presence known first before laying my hand on your shoulder. I take all the blame.' The boy stood up and dusted himself off then held out his hand in order to help me up. I clasped my hand in his and allowed him to pull me up of off the ground.

'So Kurt, You want any help taking your things to your room?' He asked nodded to my open car trunk.

'Oh! I would love that! Thank you so much, Jeff'

'Who said I was volunteering?' He asked me raising an eyebrow at me.

'Sorry' I said ducking my head down 'I just assumed since –'

'Kurt!' I looked back at him 'It's alright. I was only joking. You apologize too much, new kid' He began laughing and I laughed along with him.

*BREAK*

Jeff and I walked through the huge, wooded doors and straight to the receptionist.

'Hey, Wanda! This here is Mr. Kurt Hummel. He just arrived so I think he may need his room key and class schedule. The sooner the better though please because his stuff is heavy. I'm never being nice to a new kid again! Not to mention he shoved me to the ground when he first met me!' He said laughing causing the beautiful red haired lady who looked about 25 years old behind the maple desk to laugh while I blushed a light shade of pink. Embarrassment.

'Jeff! Do you have no manners?' She said in a mock serious tone. 'I bet you deserved it anyways knowing you!'

'I resent that statement Ms. Pratt!'

She turned away laughing and dug through the large metal filing cabinet behind her desk for a few minutes. When she turned back to face Jeff and I she held a large booklet and a sheet of paper in her right hand. She handed me both of the things in her hand.

'The booklet contains the school rules, which you don't really need to read – don't tell the Principal I told you that! – and the sheet of paper is your class schedule with lesson, times, room numbers and the names of your teachers. If you just give me a second please, I just have to go into the backroom to get you your room key. Now if you'll please excuse me' She got up out her seat and I watched as she walked into the back room wearing a grey buttoned down pencil skirt, white button down oxford and nude studded Luboutins.

'I'm sure hope I'm close to you, Jeff. It would be nice if I at least knew one person on my floor'

'I hope so too, Kurt. I think we could be great friends' He said nudging my shoulder.

'Thanks, Jeff. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship'

'I thought you shoving me to the ground was the start of our friendship!' He said giggling.

'You are never going to let that go. Are you?'

'Not at all, Kurtie!'

'Nice nickname idea, Jeff.' I said rolling my eyes.

'Hey! I give all my friends nicknames!'

'Fine. If anyone else calls me that though I WILL kill you' I said smiling at him 'So, do we have roommates or do we all get a room to ourselves? All I was told was that my bed was queen sized.'

'Students all share a room with another person. Prefects are the only students with a room all to themselves. Their rooms are a bit bigger but their bed's are still the same size as ours. The rooms are only a bit bigger because they have their own personal bathrooms and all students rooms have huge walk in closets which they have to share. Prefects have one all to themselves. Students all share the Bathrooms and Shower rooms all located at the end of our halls but don't worry. The bathrooms have stalls and the showers are all behind closed doors which you can lock if you're a bit self conscious like I am.' He said smiling. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Wanda walking back towards us.

'Congratulations Mr. Hummel!' I gave her a confused look. Why was I being congratulated? 'You are on the same floor as Mr. Sterling' Jeff and I shared a quick High Five. 'You also have been given room 157!' I watched as Jeff's mouth fell open. I was about to say something about flies but he began to speak, well actually, shout.

'No fudging way!' I watched as Jeff's eyes widened as he spoke.

'What? What's wrong with that room? Please don't tell me that its haunted or infested with rat's. I can't handle things like that!' I said to him beginning to freak out.

'Nothing! Nothing is wrong with the room. Room 157 is one out of the two single rooms on our floor. The Prefect has the other.'

'So you mean I don't –'

'No.'

'But I thought you said only –'

'I did' He answered not blinking even once.

'Then why do I of all people have that room?'

Wanda decided to cut in 'The Principal thought that your bullying story was by far one of the worst he had ever heard of' I winced at the memory of Karofsky and the lockers. I felt Jeff's hand slip into mine and I looked at him. He had a small, comforting smile whilst looking at me and I mouthed thank you to him. He just shrugged and said 'It's what any good friend would do' He turned back to face Wanda and so did I, motioning for her to continue. 'So, he decided that you deserved a room all to yourself to feel safe, to be your own personal haven and escape if you were still having troubles and couldn't stand to have anybody see you in such a vulnerable state. However, I do have to tell you Kurt that nobody here will look down upon you if you suddenly breakdown. We will all be here for you. If you need anybody to talk to you can come to me anytime, no matter what. I am also one hundred percent certain Jeff will be there for you too. If he's not, just smack him over the head. He normally deserves one on a daily basis anyways' She said winking to us.

'I'm hurt!' Jeff said mocking hurt causing both Wanda and I to laugh.

'Thank You so much, Wanda. I will sure come to you if I have any troubles. That really does mean a lot to me. Also, can you send my thank you to the Principal?' I watched as she nodded 'Now I really appreciate what the Principal did but it's not fair. I can't do that to all the other students who –'

'So you say sorry too much and you are EXTREMELY unselfish…Just take the room, Kurt! Nobody will be mad or upset with you. You don't even need to tell people WHY you have the room. Just tell then you found a four leaf clover when you were five or something and you have been a lucky kid ever since!' he said beaming and me causing me to break into an obnoxious round of laughter.

'Great imagination there, Buddy. Fine then. I will take the room. You truly are a bad influence Mr. Sterling'

I nicely too the key from Wanda's hand. 'Thank you so very much, Wanda. I really appreciate it.'

'No problem, Kurt. It's kind of my job, Mr. Hummel' she laughed.

'Teasing Jeff?'

'No, that's just an added bonus' She said laughing even more when Jeff began to pout like a five year old.

'Very true'

'Your Floors prefect will be by your room very soon to introduce himself and to show you around the campus. Hope to see you very soon, Kurt!'

'As do I, Wanda'

'Come on. Let's go show you your room!' Jeff said taking my hand. There was nothing sensual about the gesture, just a friendly gesture. It made me smile that someone whom I just met could feel so comfortable around me as if we were old friends. I knew Jeff was going to very quickly become close to my heart, very close. I needed someone like him to comfort me, a friend. Nothing more. It wasn't that Jeff was bad looking, far from it actually. I just didn't care for him in that way and I could already tell that I never would be able to.

'Lead the way, sir'

*BREAK*

'Remember dinner is at six so you have a little over three hours to do whatever the hell you want'

'Thanks, Jeff. See you at dinner?' I asked him hopefully.

'Hell Yeah! Of course you will. Wezzie, Dave and B will all love you. Quick question, Are you gay?'

Great. Well, this friendship was good whilst it lasted.

'Uhm, yeah. I am. I totally understand if you just want to ignore me because –'

'Kurt, I have a boyfriend' He laughed.

'Oh! You're gay?'

'Did the thing about me having a boyfriend give it away?' he laughed again. 'I'm dating a boy called Nick' I watched as a soft smile spread across his face. I wanted that someday. Someone to love, somebody to love me back. 'You probably won't get to see him tonight though, he has prefect duties. B does too but he is WAY more organized than Nicky so he will most likely be there. Don't worry, there are no homophobes here. It's a safe environment. I have to go but talk to you later, Kurtie' he said waving at me then disappearing behind the corner.

'Bye J!' I shouted hoping he could hear me.

I smiled to myself. I made a friend today. A great friend. A best friend. I opened my door and was happy that Jeff had helped me load some of my clothes into my closet, which was HUGE by the way, and set up my bed. All that was left for me to do was the bathroom, the mirror, my posters, and the carpet. I quickly glanced down at my clothes. I most definitely need to change. I am NOT sweating in McQueen.

*BREAK*

I soon found myself wearing a cropped, off the shoulder grey shirt with 'I kiss boys!' on the front, a white undershirt and black sweat pants. The only time you will see Kurt Hummel in sweats? Is when he doesn't want to ruin his high fashion clothes. I stood by my room door and admired my finished room. Ivory painted walls (They were already that colour when I came. Perfect!), White shaggy rug at the foot of my bed, dark brown curtains draping my window opposite my bed, a Wicked poster on the left of my window, a Sound of Music poster to the right of my window, the mirror hanging on the wall to the right of my bed, a dark brown bedside table on either side of my bed and the green lamp on the bedside table to the left of my bed. I sighed at the sight of my room. It was even more beautiful than my room and that was saying something seeing as the gorgeous Nate Berkus practically helped me decorate it.

I looked at my watch. Five in the afternoon. Half an Hour till Finn, Dad and Carol would arrive with the remainder of my stuff and one hour until dinner in the dining hall. I grabbed my I-pod off of my bed and put my ear buds in I searched till I found my favorite song, hit play, jumped on my bed and began singing with my back to the door.

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M.__  
><em>_Just put your paws up__ '__cause you were Born This Way, Baby._

_My mama told me when I was young__ "__We are all born superstars"__  
><em>_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on__ i__n the glass of her boudoir__  
><em>_"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"__  
><em>_She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"__  
><em>_"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,__Listen to me when I say"_

_I'm beautiful in my way__ 'c__ause God makes no mistakes__  
><em>_I'm on the right track, baby__I was born this way__  
><em>_Don't hide yourself in regret__, j__ust love yourself and you're set__  
><em>_I'm on the right track, baby__I was born this way_

_Oh there ain't no other way__  
><em>_Baby I was born this way__  
><em>_Baby I was born this way__  
><em>_Oh there ain't no other way__  
><em>_Baby I was born-__  
><em>_I'm on the right track, baby__  
><em>_I was born this way___

_Don't be a drag -Just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag -Just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag -Just be a queen__  
><em>_Don't be!_

_Give yourself prudence and love your friends__  
><em>_Subway kid, rejoice your truth__  
><em>_In the religion of the insecure__  
><em>_I must be myself, respect my youth__  
><em>_A different lover is not a sin__  
><em>_Believe capital H-I-M (Hey hey hey)__  
><em>_I love my life I love this record and__  
><em>_Mi amore vole fe yah_

_I'm beautiful in my way__ 'c__ause God makes no mistakes__  
><em>_I'm on the right track, baby__I was born this way__  
><em>_Don't hide yourself in regret__, j__ust love yourself and you're set__  
><em>_I'm on the right track, baby__I was born this way_

_Oh there ain't no other way__  
><em>_Baby I was born this way__  
><em>_Baby I was born this way__  
><em>_Oh there ain't no other way__  
><em>_Baby I was born-__  
><em>_I'm on the right track, baby__  
><em>_I was born this way___

_Don't be a drag -Just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag -Just be a queen_

_Don't be a drag -Just be a queen__  
><em>_Don't be!_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen__  
><em>_Whether you're broke or evergreen__  
><em>_You're black, white, beige, chola descent__  
><em>_You're Lebanese, you're orient__  
><em>_Whether life's disabilities__  
><em>_Left you outcast, bullied, or teased__  
><em>_Rejoice and love yourself today__  
><em>_'cause baby you were born this way___

_No matter gay, straight, or bi,__  
><em>_lesbian, transgendered life,__  
><em>_I'm on the right track baby,__  
><em>_I was born to survive.__  
><em>_No matter black, white or beige__  
><em>_Chola or orient made,__  
><em>_I'm on the right track baby,__  
><em>_I was born to be brave._

Next thing I knew I was falling towards the floor. 'Fuck!' Thank god the carpet was there to semi cushion my fall or else I could have possibly hurt myself a lot more than just the bruising that will magically appear tomorrow morning. I felt hands grip my arm. I expected to be Carol, Finn or maybe Dad. Hell, I even expected to see Jeff. What I did not expect was to be met with gorgeous hazel eyes when I looked up to thank whoever it was that came to my rescue. The boy had dark curly hair which appeared to be glued down with gel, never have I thought that that amount of hair gel could ever look so hot on anybody, but this boy seemed to make it possible. My eyes then noticed his gorgeous tan skin ad my eyes trailed down him body shamelessly and to his, _ohmyfudginggod, _amazingly toned arms. I suddenly had the strong urge for those arms to be tightly wrapped around me. I then glanced back up at his beautiful lips, his full pink lips. Never in my life have I wanted to randomly kiss a stranger, until now. Oh! He's speaking to me. I shook my head as a came out of my lust induced state.

'What?' I asked him, slightly out of breath.

He pointed to his ears. I raised an eyebrow at him, confused as to what he was trying to indicate. I watched as he reached out to my face, how his muscles flexed and bit my lip from letting out a soft moan. His hand brushed my cheek and I felt colour rise into my cheeks, turning me into an unflattering shade of red. I suddenly felt something being pulled out of my ears. Oh.

'Headphones' He said smiling at me. Is it were possible I would have just melted then and there.

'Who are you?' I asked him raising an eyebrow.

'Are you okay? I mean you did fall pretty hard –'

'Who. The. Hell. Are. You?' I asked slowly in order to indicate that I wanted an answer to my previously asked question.

'No need for language, Kurt. I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson.' He looked down and his eyes began to darken a little.

'Blaine' What a very unusual name but extremely _hot. _He suddenly looked back up at me with wide eyes. Shit. Leave it to me to have no filter around a gorgeous guy…

'It's hot in here right? Does this place have AC? Because I would have thought that for a expensive prep school this place would AT LEAST have the bare necessities' I said laughing. Thank god I was a great actor or that could have ended badly

His face seemed to visibly relax 'Yeah, It does' he answered smiling at me once again.

'So why exactly are you in my room, Blaine?' I asked getting up, wincing a bit at the pain, then raising my eyebrow at him.

' Oh! I'm your prefect. I knocked on your door. So loud actually that I thought it was going to break down. You didn't answer but I heard you singing so I just –'

'Came in?'

'Well, yeah...' He said rubbing the back of his neck 'I'm kind of allowed to do things like that'

'That's quite rude, Mr. Anderson. However the only way you could have possible reached me that quick when I fell was if –'

'I was watching you?' Blaine visibly blushed 'I kind of was, I guess' his eyes widened when he realized how weird that sounded.

'Creepy…'

'NO! I mean…You have a beautiful voice and I read your file before I came over here to talk to you –'

'Wait, you read my file? That stuff was personal!' I shouted. How was he allowed to read something so humiliating and embarrassing? Something I didn't want anybody else to know. 'YOU read everything?'

'Well, not from your original file. Prefects are given altered and shorter files. I just read that you were badly bullied and –'

'Did you read HOW I was bullied?' I asked my eyes widening

He looked up at me shocked. 'No! God no! I could never interfere with somebody's privacy like that, Kurt. Not without their permission that is.'

I let out a huge sigh of relief. Thank you.

'Kurt, when I saw you dancing and singing you looked so happy and carefree'

'I was' I said smiling softly down at him 'You know you can get up, right?' I said smiling. I offered out my hand to him and he took it happily.

'Thank you' he said as I helped him up off the ground. I bit my lip at how amazing he looked in his black skinny jeans and maroon button down. 'So, Kurt?'

'Mhm?' I hummed taking my eyes of his chest and moving them to look at his face.

'You kiss boys?' He asked smirking

'What?' I asked alarmed.

'Your shirt.' He said pointing to my chest.

Of course. Meet an insanely hot guy. Wear really embarrassing clothing. Good one, Hummel.

'Yeah. I'm gay' I said looking down. There was no way this Adonis in front of me was gay too. He probably had a beautiful blonde, skinny girlfriend.

He put his fingers under my chin and forced me to look at him. He was a mere few inches from me and I could feel his breath on my lips.

'There is no reason to be ashamed, Kurt. I kiss boys too'

'Y-You're Bi?' He actually laughed at my comment. THAT had to be my new favorite sound. I would to anything to hear that laugh once again. Anything.

'No, Kurt. I'm gay. Totally one hundred percent gay'

I bit my lip at his answer and watched as he glanced down at my lips then back at my eyes. I repeated his action but my eyes lingered on his lips a bit longer. I desperately wanted to feel his beautiful lips on mine. He kept his gaze fixed on my eyes as he began to inch closer and closer towards my waiting lips.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

'Kurt?'

*BREAK*


	2. Life isn't always the easiest thing

_**Sorry if it's a bit rushed in places. Don't be afraid to review and tell me your honest opinion. Please don't say 'Blaine wouldn't do that' or 'Kurt wouldn't do this' because if you haven't realized this is a bit of an AU. There are no Warblers only a music class which the students that were in the Warblers still attend. However yes, there is still a New Directions glee club. But that has nothing to do with this story so..enjoy :D**_

*Break*

I watched as Blaine stopped a mere inch away from my lips and reached over towards me to pull my shirt to cover my shoulder.

'Your shirt was falling off your shoulder' He winked at me.

'That's the style it's meant to do that' I whispered still a bit shocked at what just almost happened. I cleared my throat. 'Is that what you leaned forward to do?' I asked in a normal voice.

'Of course it was, Kurt. What did you think I was going to do?' He asked raising an eyebrow.

'Well, it seemed like you were –'

'Kurt! Are you in there?'

I glanced at the door. I forgot somebody was at it... 'Yeah! Come in. The door's open' I watched as the door knob turned and opened to reveal the very tall teenager that was Finn.

'Dude! You never told me this was an all-boy's school! No wonder you wanted to come here, you must be in heaven. Maybe you'll meet another dude and finally get some so you won't be so uptight all the time'

'Finn!' I yelled at him, desperately not wanting him to humiliate anymore than he already had.

'What? I know how lonely you are, Kurt. I can also HEAR how lonely you are. Your room's walls aren't sound pr –' Finn finally turned around and noticed the stranger that was desperately trying to withhold their laughter. 'Bro! Why didn't you tell me that you weren't alone? I'm so sorry Du-'

'Don't call me 'Dude'!' I said through gritted teeth. 'You should have more manners than to come into my room talking to me about my sex life, Finn!' I glared at him.

'More like lack of sex life' I heard Finn mutter.

'If I am correct, I have gotten more action than you have, Finn. All of it from a cheerleader, a female cheerleader. Making out, Hand jobs, blowjobs, sex, I have done and gotten it all. I'm gay and I have gotten more action from females compared to my straight male step-brother. So I do believe we should be talking about YOUR lack of sex life. Am I right, Finn? Also, I would like to point out the fact that just because I'm gay I'm not attracted to every male I see or meet!'

Finn scowled. 'I'm Finn Hudson. I'm Kurt's stepbrother. Are you his roommate?' Finn asked putting out his hand for Blaine to shake.

'I'm Blaine Anderson. No, I am not your brother's roommate. Kurt actually has a room to himself. I'm Kurt's prefect. I'm supposed to show him around once he gets all settled in' Blaine said whilst shaking his hand.

'Are you gay?' Finn blurted out.

'Finn! That's incredibly rude!' I screeched at him.

Blaine put a hand on my arm in attempt to calm me down. An action that, sadly, did not go un-noticed by my usually oblivious brother. 'Yes, Finn. I am gay. No, not every guy in the school is gay. There are only a small number of boys that are.'

'Good to know' Finn said looking Blaine up and down cause him to shuffle nervously. 'Anyways, Kurt, These are your stupid face creams and mom and dad wanted me to tell you to go help them downstairs with the rest of your weird clothes' Finn said making a funny face.

'My face creams are not stupid. Have you SEEN my complexion? It's perfect. Also, high fashion is not weird'

'The amount of girl's clothes you have are though…'

'Fashion has no gender' I shrugged. 'Just put the box down in the bathroom. Don't get lost on your way, Finn' I said winking.

'I may be stupid, but I am not that stupid' Finn replied pouting.

I headed towards the door, stopping when a beautiful voice asked me a question. 'Do you need any help? I'd be happy to help, Kurt' I turned towards him and instantly smiled at the mere sight of his face.

'I'd love that Blaine' I watched as he smiled at my reply.

*BREAK*

We were all standing in the parking lot saying out goodbyes to one another. No matter how near or far I will be from my family, I will always miss them. I love them.

'It was nice to meet you Mr. and Ms. Hummel. I hope I can get to see you again very soon' Blaine said shaking their hands.

'Well aren't you just a sweet young man, Blaine. Do you offer any lessons? Because I am quite sure Finn could use some of those'

'Yes, he definitely does Carol' I said glaring at Finn.

'Dude! I said I was sorry already'

'Dude!' I spat out. 'I told you not to call me dude!' Finn rolled his eyes at me causing everyone to burst into a round of laughter.

'Kurt, I'm going to go inside and talk to Wanda while I wait for you to say goodbye to your family. You met Wanda earlier, right?' I nodded my head. 'Good. Once again it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hummel as well as your gorgeous wife' He said shaking my father's hand once again then taking Carol's hand in his and kissing it. 'It was nice meeting you, Finn' He said nodding towards my father. 'Take your time, Kurt' He said smiling at me before turning on his heel and walking towards the school building.

Once I turned back around to face my family I was engulfed in a huge bear hug involving lifting me off the ground.

'I'll miss you little, Bro. I'll have no one to bring me warm milk anymore, I'll have no one to give me girl advice, and I won't have a little brother anymore.' I felt tears beginning to well up in my eyes at his words.

'Can you put my feet back on the ground so you don't wrinkle my clothes, please?'

'Sorry' Finn instantly put me back on the ground and I hugged him with all my strength and buried my face in his shirt to keep my composure.

'I'll miss you too, Finn. I'll miss you so much. I'll miss you all so much. I'm pretty sure Mom or Dad' I heard Carol gasp behind me 'will bring you your warm milk. However, I promise that whenever I come home I will make you warm milk and I can give you all the girl advice I can. Also, you have my phone number so we can talk whenever. I will always have time for my Frankenteen of a brother' I pulled away from him to look at his face and gave him a warm smile. I saw a rim of red around his eyes and instantly pulled him back into a hug.

'I love you, little bro'

'I love you too' There go the dams…

Finn pulled away from the hug first and furiously began to wipe at his eyes to hide any trace that he had once been crying. He gave me a small smile and I returned it back to him. Carol was next in line. She wiped the tears from my eyes with the pads of her thumbs then pulled me in for a hug.

'Thank you, Kurt' she whispered in my ear

'For what?' I asked as my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

'Thank you for calling me mom. It really meant a lot to me'

'Well, that's what you are. It makes sense for me to call you that' she pulled out of the hug letting me see her tear stained face. 'I love you, mom'

'I love you too, Sweetie. Blaine's pretty cute' She quickly squeezed my hand, giggling when she saw my blush then went to stand next to Finn who pulled her closely to his hip.

I turned to my Dad to see him with his head down and his feet shuffling on the ground.

'Dad?' He looked up at me and I could see why he had his head was bowed. His eyes were bloodshot from the tears that were continuously falling from them.

'Oh dad!' I cried as I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He buried his face in my neck and he began sobbing. I have never seen my Dad cry so much, not since my Mom's funeral, hearing my tough father silently cry into my neck to make me begin to sob. I felt his strong arms wrap tightly around my back as he began to rock side to side in attempt to calm up both down.

'I love you, son. I'm so proud of the young man you have become, Kurt. I'm so proud.' He whispered to me.

'Thank you. I owe it all to you. I love you more, more than you will ever know'

'I love you most' he said rubbing the back of my head. Whenever I was upset it was something he would do.

'Well I can't beat that' I slightly chuckled and pulled away from him. 'I'll miss you, dad. I'll miss all of you' I said turning to smile at all of them. 'Hummel-Hudson group hug?'

'Hummel-Hudson group hug' they all said. We all wrapped our arms around one another. I would do anything for these people.

I watched as they all loaded back into our family car and waved as they all drove off. I let a few more tears fall down my face before I wiped them away and headed towards the receptionists desk.

*Break*

I walked through the huge wooden doors of the school building and slowly walked to the receptionist's desk in order to attempt in controlling myself once again. I rounded the corner and saw Blaine with his back turned leaning over Wanda's desk. I stopped in my tracks to admire the view. The boy was gorgeous, gay, he had a nice butt, his voice was breathtaking and he was single. Wait, was he single? He never said he wasn't, but he also never said he was. I saw Wanda peek around and smirk when she saw who and what exactly I was staring at. I ducked my head and hid the blush that was quickly taking over my face. Blaine must have see her look too because not soon after he called my name.

'Kurt!'

I looked up when my name was called and saw Blaine running towards me with a huge smile on his face, that is until he took in my red rimmed eyes and tear stained face. 'Oh Kurt' He whispered as he pulled me into a tight hug. He wrapped one of his arms tightly around my waist and his free hand held my head tightly into his neck breathing in the faint smell of Acqua Di Gio and his own personal musk. The smell was intoxicating and comforting. Blaine comforting only caused more tears to pour down my face and broken sobs to escape my lips. 'Shh, Kurt. Is everything alright?' I nodded into his neck and felt him placing comforting kisses into my hair. It did not seem to bother either of us that this was far two intimate for people who had just met a few minutes ago.

'I'm just going to miss them' I whispered through my sobs.

'I know you will, Kurt. I know you will.' He began to rock me side to side causing my head to fall onto his shoulder, making me realize that I was crying into his shirt that looked EXTREMELY expensive. Kurt Hummel knows his high fashion. I pushed myself away from his comforting hold on me.

'I-I can't do this, Blaine' I watched as his face fell and noticed that his eyes were filled with unshed tears.

'Your shirt, it must have cost you a fortune. I'm ruining it' He pulled me back to him in another bone crushing hug. This time his arms wrapping tightly around my waist and mine loosely around his neck.

'Oh, Kurt. I don't care about my shirt. You are way more important to me than a shirt'

'W-W- Do you mean that?' I whispered to him.

He pulled back to look me straight into my eyes and cupped my cheek in one of his hands that was once on my hip.

'Kurt, you are a living and breathing human with emotions. My shirt is just an inanimate object. Of course you mean more to me than some silly shirt'

'Thank you, Blaine' I said as I looked at his hand on my cheek then back at his eyes.

'Oh, sorry' He said blushing and quickly removing his hand off my face.

'Don't be' I blushed looking down at the ground. 'I kind of liked it.' Everything went silent. The only noises that I could make out were the sounds of me and Blaine's combined breathing. 'If I asked you to do something for me, would you?' I didn't bother to look up at his face.

'It depends what you wanted me to do' I heard him reply.

'Kiss me?' I bashfully looked up at him through my eyelashes.

'Yes' I heard him breathe out before his lips were on mine, one of his hands on either side of my face. I instantly closed my eyes and put my hands in his hair which proved to be a challenge due to the copious amount of gel in it. I felt his tongue lightly grazing my bottom lip for entrance. I slightly opened my lips in order to grant him what he seemed to want. Suddenly I found myself being pushed away from this gorgeous boy and my eyes blew open. I saw him standing in front of me with wide eyes. 'I- Kurt I just- I can't. You-Me-I-I have to go' I watched as he turned around and ran out of the school building. I felt my legs give out underneath me and sat there in shock. I faintly heard the sound of heels clicking on the ground and looked up as the heels came to a stop in front of me. I could feel the tears freely moving down my face. The figure sat on the ground next to me and pulled me into their lap.

Of course Blaine wouldn't want me. How could I possibly even think for one second that he would? I forced him into doing something he didn't want to do. I forced him to kiss me. I was no worse than Karofsky. I put my fingers in my hair and harshly began pulling at it and began screaming in pure rage.

'Sweetie, you have to calm down. Please, just calm down. Do you need anyone? Who should I call? Who would help calm you down?'

Wanda. Wanda was the person trying to calm me down. She heard everything. She saw me be a monster. What does she think of me? She must think of a terrible person. Jeff, oh god. What will Jeff think of me? I need him. I need Jeff.

'Jeff' I screamed as I threw myself down at the floor, once again overcome with anger. I heard buttons being pressed as Wanda quickly dialed a number.

'Jeff, Oh thank God. I need you to hurry down to my desk. I don't care what you're doing. Just drop everything' I felt as Wanda began rubbing my back in attempt at calming me down in some way. I began hitting my head hard against the hardwood flooring. 'Oh god, Kurt. Please just stop hurting yourself. Please stop, I'm begging you' _What's wrong with Kurt, Wanda? Why is he hurting himself? What the hell could have happened in the past hour! _'Many things, Jeff. Just hurry up and get down here. Kurt will tell you when and if he wants to. It's his story to tell. Just hurry up and get the fuck down here! He's scaring me!' _I'm on my way! Keep him safe._

I stilled my movements. I couldn't hurt anyone else. It was too much to take. Why was I always hurting anyone who managed or was trying to get close to me? Why am I such a screw up? I picked my head up off the floor and looked at the gorgeous redhead sitting next to me with her head in her hands. I caused this. I caused her to get upset. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' I whispered to her.

She quickly looked up at me. She wasn't crying but I could see the pain I was causing her on her face. 'You have no reason to be sorry, Kurt. You did nothing wrong'

'Of course I did! I'm a terrible person, Wanda.' I said crawling over to her and laying my head in her lap. 'I forced him to kiss me. He didn't want to kiss me. I shouldn't have forced him' I felt Wanda brush the hair out of my eyes and I closed my eyes and the soothing gesture.

'You didn't force him to do anything. He kissed you as much as you kissed him. I'm so sorry you feel this way. You did absolutely nothing wrong and I don't know how to prove that to you'

'Thank you. I just wish I could believe you'

Our silence was soon interrupted by the sound of multiple loud footsteps. I lifted my head in order to see who the intruders were. When I did I heard three loud gasps. Jeff was stood with two other students all three of them out of uniform, all three of them wearing graphic tees and jeans. Jeff ran over to me and knelt by Wanda and I. 'Kurt, what the hell happened to you?' I heard as all three of the boys phones went off. I watched as the Asian looking boy and the dark skinned boy all pulled out their phones in order to check what the noise was.

'It's Blaine' the Asian boy stated. I couldn't help but let out a strangled sob at the mention of the name.

'He said it's an S.O.S and to meet him in his room' the dark skinned boy said whilst keeping his eyes fixed on me.

'Kurt, this Wes' He pointed to the Asian boy 'and David.' He pointed to the dark skinned boy 'We need to know who did this to you. Please, just tell us.'

'Blaine' Wanda stated simply.

'Blaine?' The three boys all shouted out out.

'Kurt, did Blaine hurt you?' Jeff said looking at me, anger apparent in his facial expression. I shook my head.

'Not physically at least' I heard Wanda say.

'It wasn't his fault Wanda! It was mine! I'm a terrible person!' I felt Jeff's arms wrap around me at my words.

'Kurt, you and I both know that isn't true! You did nothing wrong! He's just being an inconsiderate-'

'Wanda!' I heard Jeff yell. 'Kurt, what did-' I heard him pause 'What did Blaine do to you?'

'Can you just take me to my room, Jeff? I'll explain everything but I feel if I stand up I'm just going to collapse back down again' I asked looking up at him.

'Yes, of course. Anything' He turned his head to look at Wes and David 'You guys go and see what Blaine wants. I'll take Kurt up to his room.'

'Jeff, are you sure?' David asked raising one eyebrow.

'One hundred percent. Can you guys just help me get Kurt up to his room, please?'

'Of course' they both said at the same time.

'David, you're stronger than me. Can you please carry Kurt for me?'

'That's fine by me. Are you alright with this? I will only do it if you agreed to it' I nodded to him. He walked over to me and scooped me up and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder.

'Thank you, David'

'Don't worry about it, Kurt. It's my pleasure. Wes why don't you help Ms. Pratt to the teacher's quarters. I'll meet you in Blaine's room-' I flinched at his name 'Sorry. When I put Kurt in his room'

*BREAK*

David gently set me down on my bed, I sat up to thank him.

'Thank You, David. It really means a lot to be. I know you're B- his friend, so thank you for choosing to help me first.'

'You don't need to thank me, Kurt. It was an easy decision, but with that said I should be on my way out. Hope to see you again'

'Bye, David' I said as he walked out of the door and closed it behind him. I patted the space next to me on the bed and invited Jeff to sit next to me. He walked over and sat cross legged next to me on the bed. He indicated to me to start the conversation. 'Well, I guess I have some explaining to do…'

'You could say that' he nodded. 'Just please tell me before we begin that he didn't cause the bruise that is starting to form on your forehead'

'THERE'S A BRUISE!' He placed his hands on my thighs in order for me to stop freaking out and calm down.

'Yes, there is. I can give you make up to cover it up later but I want to hear what the hell happened and you didn't say whether or not he caused it'

'No! I mean, no. Blaine didn't give me this bruise. I gave it to myself' I looked at his face and saw his raised eyebrow 'I was mad so I started hitting it on the floor-'

'For fucks sake, Kurt! Do you know how much damage you could have done!'

'I was kind of hoping for it…' I looked down at his hands on my thighs.

'Kurt, please tell me you aren't- aren't suicidal, please' his grip on my thighs began to tighten and I quickly put my hands over his.

'No. I'm not suicidal. I was just angry, really angry with myself'

'Thank God' he breathed out. 'Okay, care to tell me what made you so mad with yourself?'

I looked back up at him and nodded taking both his hands in mine, more for my comfort than his.

'After you left I started dancing on my bed and I kind of fell. Blaine was there and he asked me if I was okay. Then he saw my shirt' I pointed at it and Jeff nodded 'He asked if I kissed boys and I got embarrassed because he was just so hot and handsome and I thought there was no way in hell he could be gay too. Then he said he kissed boys as well. So, I asked him if he was Bi and began laughing and I swear to God Jeff it was the most magical noise ever, I remember thinking I would do anything hear it again.' I saw Jeff smile.

'So you like him then?'

'I guess you could say I do. Then he said he was gay as well and he looked at my lips, Jeff! My lips!'

'Oh my god! Did he kiss you?'

'No, he started moving closer to me and I seriously thought he was Jeff but then there was a knock on my door and he stopped in his tracks'

'Cock-block'

'But then he just fixed my shirt and said it was falling off so I told him it was the style. Then I asked him if that was all he was going to do and he said yes but before I could say anything there was another knock. So I told them to come in and it was my step-brother and he totally started talking about my sex life in front of Blaine.'

'He didn't!' I nodded.

'He did. I was mortified. So I went all super bitch-mode on him and embarrassed him. That evened out the playing field'

'Whoop! Go Kurtie!' Jeff said releasing my hands so he could fist pump, causing me to laugh.

'Yeah. Anyways, Finn told me I needed to go down and get the rest of my things and help my parents so Blaine asked if he could help so of course I said yes'

'I ask to help, get shoved. Blaine asks to help, he gets treated nicely. That's not fair, Kurtie!'

'Oh hush yourself! You snuck up on me so it doesn't count. So, once we unpacked everything and finished setting everything else we went back downstairs to say goodbye. Blaine was being so sweet and dapper-'

'As always' Jeff rolled his eyes and let out a little laugh.

'He left me alone to speak with my family and he went to speak to Wanda and told me to meet him there so I said goodbye to my family. There were tears and hugs shared' I felt Jeff squeeze one of my hands. 'So once they left I walked inside the school to find Blaine. I did, he was bent over Wanda's desk talking to her so I kind of stopped to admire the view' This caused Jeff to break out in an obnoxious laugh. 'All I remember thinking was that I hoped he was single'

'He is' Jeff said smiling at me 'I still don't see how you ended up mad at yourself and with a bruise on your head.

'I'm coming to that. Can I continue?' I waited for Jeff to nod. 'So, I saw Wanda smirking at me and so did Blaine. So he called my name with a smile and began running towards me. Then he saw me crying and he hugged me.'

'So cute'

'And I started crying. So I pulled away from him and told him I was ruining his shirt. He hugged me again and said I was more important than his shirt whilst his hand was on my cheek' Jeff gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. 'He realized what he was doing and he removed his hand then apologized. I told him I liked it then asked him to kiss me, so he did' Jeff's eyes widened. 'So we were kissing, Wanda was watching, so then he started tracing my lip with his tongue. And that normally means to open your mouth right?' I said cocking my head to the side. Jeff began furiously nodding with his hand still covering his mouth. 'So I opened my mouth a little and when I did he pushed me away' I could feel tears pooling in my eyes again. 'The he said he couldn't and that he had to go. I watched as he ran out of the building and my legs gave out from under me. Wanda ran over to me and pulled me into her lap, trying to comfort to me. I was so mad at myself for forcing me to kiss him, he obviously didn't want to, so I started pulling my hair really hard. Wanda asked me if she should call someone. So I said your name because I didn't know who else I wanted' Jeff wiped the tears from my face 'Then I started banging my head on the ground because I couldn't believe I could be so stupid so then Wanda called you and you know the rest…'

'Kurt, It wasn't your fault. You didn't force him to do anything'

'Yes I did, I basically commanded him to kiss me'

'No, you asked him to. There is a difference. If Blaine didn't want to kiss you he wouldn't have. He obviously wanted to. You shouldn't be mad at yourself. You should be mad at him for leading you on then running away, I would.'

'But you're his friend!'

'That doesn't change that he was a dick' Jeff said shrugging 'Plus, I get along better with you than him anyways. You're more important to me.'

'Why does everybody say that to me!' I groaned throwing my head into my hands.

'Say what?'

'That I'm important!' I screamed looking back at him.

'Because you are! Everybody with a fully functioning brain can see that. You are so important, Kurt.'

I threw myself at him in a bone crushing hug.

'Thank You. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank YOU. I love you'

Jeff pulled me off him 'Kurt! It is WAY too soon to be saying you love me. The least you could do is take me out on a date first' We both doubled over in laughter until my stomach began to rumble.

'Come one let's go get food' he said pulling me off my bed.

'Wait' I stopped him 'Let me change out of this first. I don't want to give any bad first impressions.'

*BREAK*

'Are you okay with seeing Blaine? He may be at our table so-'

'I'll be fine, Jeff. I know he's your friend. I won't burst into tears or begin shouting at him if that's what you mean' I said walking into the huge lunch room.

Jeff and I walked over to the huge buffet table. Thank God they had salad or I may have died at all the calories in the food. Jeff got himself a plate filled with Roast Beef; Garlic mashed potatoes, two bread rolls and parmesan broccoli. I scrunched my face at the large amount of gravy that covered everything on his plate and looked down at my own plate which had lettuce, spinach, apples, strawberries, mandarins, pecans, sunflower seeds and was drizzled in a raspberry vinaigrette.

'Are you a health freak?' Jeff laughed at me.

'Kind of, I got a bit more extreme with it when my dad had his heart attack though'

'I'm so sorry, Kurt'

'It's alright, I guess that's what a diet of jelly doughnuts and beef jerky will do to you though' I shrugged.

I looked away from Jeff and spotted the table we were headed to. Wes and Blaine had their backs to us whilst David was facing directly towards us. When we were at least a foot away from the table David looked up from his fried chicken and smiled at us.

'Hey Kurt'

I watched as Blaine attempted to stand up but was forcefully pulled back down by Wes causing me to frown a bit. 'Hello David, Wes…Blaine' I watched Blaine once again attempt to escape Wes' grasp on him but he gave up after the second try.

I heard Wes whisper 'Not until your food is finished, Blaine. It's rude' to Blaine.

'If I had known you guys knew him I would have gotten less food' He harshly whispered back to Wes.

I rolled my eyes and went to sit by David, directly across from Blaine. Jeff flanked my other side and as soon as he sat down he began to shovel his food down his throat.

'You know Jeff, eating food too fast can cause you to gain a lot of weight' I smirked at him taking a bite of my salad.

'Well I'm sorry we can't all have fantastic figures like you Mr. Hummel' I saw Blaine begin to choke on his food and Wes patting his back.

'Maybe If you stopped shoveling your food down your throat and smothering it in gravy you would have a fantastic body like mine' I winked at him.

'Kurt' I heard Blaine begin to speak and I turned to him in shock. I watched him begin to stab his food as he spoke 'Have you met Nick yet? He's Jeff's boyfriend. They're very serious. They've been dating for two years isn't that incredible?'

'Blaine!' I heard Jeff, Wes and David all yell at him in outrage.

'No, Blaine. I have not met Nick. However I am sure I will very soon. For your information I knew Jeff was taken. I'm not some floozy but apparently-' I glared at him'

'Ooookay!' I heard David say, putting an end to Blaine and I's conversation. 'What classes did you take, Kurt?' I watched as Wes slapped Blaine across the head before answering David's question to me.'

'If I am correct I have AP Math, AP Science, Music, Drama, AP English, AP French, Spanish and Business Studies'

'Whoa, Kurt! That's a lot of AP classes. Looks like Dalton has its own personal Einstein.' Jeff said nudging my shoulder.

'Einstein was actually really bad in school. So I wouldn't call myself Einstein per say. Maybe Genius but definitely not Einstein, J.'

'Do you have to make me look stupid?' He mocked sadness

'It sure is fun'

'Kurt it looks like you will have AP Math with Wes and I, AP science with Jeff and Blaine, Music with all of us, English with Blaine and Wes, Drama with Blaine and Jeff, AP French with Blaine, Spanish with all of us and Business with Blaine and I' David said smiling at me.

'Sounds great' I said before putting another forkful of my salad into my mouth'

'Kurt, you know you have to show off your talent in music right?' Wes asked.

'I do, indeed. I have one Broadway song to sing and I'm singing a top 40 number and playing the piano accompaniment'

'What songs are you singing, Kurtie?' I smiled at Jeff and was about to answer his question.

'I've finished my food, Wes. Let go of me'

'Blaine stop being so rude!' Wes yelled at him. People were beginning to look at the scene unfolding.

I quickly stood up causing my chair to fall to the ground with a loud noise. I slammed my hands down on the table. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

'Okay, Blaine. I have known you for a few hours and I am already sick of your bullshit. If you have a problem with me, then have a problem with me but for god's sake don't take it out on your friends. I have tried to be grown up about this but obviously that is impossible for you to do.' Everybody at our table looked at me with wide eyes. 'I didn't force you to kiss me okay, Blaine!' I could hear all the gasps and whispers 'You did that of your own choice. I do not deserve to be treated like a piece of crap, Blaine. I will absolutely not sit here and be treated like shit for something as stupid as a kiss. You didn't want to kiss me, okay. You think I'm hideous; I can deal with that too. I just left a school where I was shoved into lockers, slushied, thrown into dumpsters, punched, kicked, ignored by my friends and tormented on a daily basis. My first kiss was stolen by a huge Neanderthal, the person who used to kick the shit out of me. He threatened to kill me if I told anyone. So you know what, Blaine? I transferred. I transferred to a school with a no bullying policy and I thought it was going to be my haven. I thought wrong' I felt Jeff's hand grip my arm and I felt the tears freely falling down my face. 'I'm gay. I have amazing taste in fashion. That was why I was tormented. My mom died when I was eight. My dad had a heart attack a few months ago. I have had one of the most miserable lives ever. So I thought going to school here would help to improve the future but then I met you and my life only became worse. So Blaine, I'm sorry I transferred here, I'm sorry I fell off my bed and you rushed to help me, I'm sorry you met my family, I'm sorry I asked you to kiss me, I'm sorry you kissed me, I'm sorry we have the same friends, I'm sorry for having dinner at the same table as you but most of all I'm sorry that I exist because we both know your life would be oh so much better if we didn't.' I stopped yelling and turned to Jeff 'Jeff you stay here and have dinner with your friends, I'm going to go in my room, listen to depressing music and fall asleep then wake up tomorrow and pretend like my life isn't awful, as always.' I began to walk to the lunch rooms exit when a familiar voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

'Kurt!' Blaine shouted.

I kept my back to him and shouted 'Go fuck yourself, Blaine Anderson' stuck up my middle fingers then I continued storming out of the lunch room as a large round of applause began. I smiled to myself. Rachel Berry would be proud.

What a good first impression to the other students.


	3. It's not unusualPart 1

_**Ezra is supposed to look like Alex Evans. Google Image him. **_

_**http: / www. Youtube . com / watch ?v=JmR6psgWpmM**___

_**http: / www . youtube . com /watch ?v=5k2w9BQehZY**_

_**Remove the spaces. These are the inspirations for Kurt's dancing and how they are supposed to look in reality. In the second video link it is the guy on the far left that I think would resemble Kurt's dancing a bit more than the others. Enjoy! Thank you to all my readers *less than three***_

I never slept well when I was angry with someone or had just gotten into an argument; it always ended keeping me up all night. My Mom was exactly the same way. She would get up in the middle of the night just to wake Dad up off the couch in order to apologize so she could get decent nights sleep. That was why I was now finding myself walking through the Dalton dorms at 4 am wearing nothing but a fitted, white, v-neck t-shirt and black yoga pants carrying my I-pod speakers along with my I-pod. I couldn't be bothered to change out of my pajamas; nobody was awake at this time anyways. At least I had already gotten nine hours of sleep or else that would have meant I would have become a walking zombie for the whole of the day. Specific classrooms were left open for students 24/7, including the dance studio. That was where I was headed. Why was I headed to the dance studio? Because Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was a fantastic dancer. I started dancing at the age of six and have been ever since. Also, it helped that dancing kept my mind off of the huge Neanderthals who made it their mission to make my life a living hell. I always felt better after dancing. Singing, cooking and yoga were my other stress relievers. I had to stop attending the Lima Dance Academy's weekend classes when I transferred to Dalton; however I was taking it up as an extracurricular class. I have no clue whether or not they will expect me to audition at my first class but I knew for sure that I definitely was a bit rusty. I decided that whilst I couldn't sleep I might as well sharpen my dancing skills. I would most definitely say my favorite dancing style is contemporary. I can express my thoughts and feelings through my dancing and it's mesmerizing to me to convey those to my audience.

I reached the door and stopped when I saw someone standing in the middle of the room wearing grey sweat pants and nothing else. I cleared my throat and knocked on the door causing the boy to quickly face me. Blue eyes met mine. A smile fell across his beautiful face. He had a square jaw and beautiful, long eyelashes. Were all the boys at this school good looking or something? He had medium black hair that fell over his eyes and snake bite piercings under his bottom lip. My eyes fell to his stomach where he had a defined six pack. He smirked as he watched me openly check him out.

'Did you come here to rehearse for your dance audition tomorrow?'

'Yeah, how did you know?'

'Well, this IS a dance studio so normally only dancers come here, you are here EXTREMELY early in the morning and only trained dancers are committed to dancing early in the morning also that you have a dancers body' He winked at me.

'Not as good as yours' I smirked back.

'I can't really be sure to be honest. Your shirt's still on. What's your style?'

'Contemporary, Ballet, River-Dancing, Tap dancing and Pop dancing. What about you...'

'Ezra. Ezra Marsh. Contemporary, Ballet and Hip Hop' He walked over and held his hand out to me.

'Kurt Hummel. It's my pleasure' I took his hand in mine.

'Kurt as in the Sound of Music, Hummel as in the figurines. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful boy. The pleasure is all mine, Kurt.' He kissed my hand then smiled up at me and I instantly felt my cheeks turn into a flustered shade of pink.

'My mom was a fan of the movie. I still am.'

'It is one of my favorite movies'

I smiled at him 'You know you can let go of my hand, you know'

'I most definitely do know that I could but I like holding it too much'

'You are such a flirt, Ezra'

'It isn't my fault that I can't help but flirt with a gorgeous boy'

I raised my eyebrow at him 'Gorgeous, huh?'

'I tried to think of a better word but I couldn't. Gorgeous is still an understatement though, sorry about that. So are you ever going to dance of are we just going to stay standing here?'

'The second option sounds nice, however I love dancing too much to just not do it. Want to let go of my hand?'

'As long as I get to watch you dance'

'It's a deal, Ezra'

*BREAK*

'You're amazing, Kurt!'

'I know' I smirked at him.

'You're also cocky. Good to know.'

'Is that so?'

'Very. That information can be very useful later on'

'Oh really, How is that?'

'Well, soon I am going to ask you to join me for dinner tonight and if my dreams come true and I'm extremely lucky you will say yes. So, if we continue to go on little dates it may become something more therefore making that information very useful'

'You have quite the over active imagination don't you?'

'You could say that I guess. So, Kurt Hummel, will you join me for dinner tonight after our Dance class?'

'If you're paying, sure. I don't come cheap you know. Maybe if you're really lucky you can sit with me at breakfast in a few hours' I winked at him.

'Oh breakfast! 'He said with mock excitement causing me to laugh. His facial expressions softened. 'You have the most amazing laugh' I blushed yet again.

'You have to stop that'

'I'm not going to lie to you Kurt. I only speak the truth. Everything about you, so far, is amazing to me'

'Are you gay?' I blurted out before I could stop myself. He laughed.

'Yes, I am. Quite the stereotype actually'

'I swear I will punch the next person who calls me a stereotype'

'Agreed. Well, I have to go take a shower before they all get taken. It was nice to meet you Kurt.' He held out his hand and I took it in mine once again'

'It was nice to meet you'

He kissed my hand before saying 'Au revoir' and walking out the door.

*Break*

A few hours later I found myself sitting at a table in the dining hall waiting for the rest of the boys with my bowl of fruit in front of me. I popped a grape into my mouth and watched as Jeff looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

'Why do you look so happy? Didn't you tell Blaine to go fuck himself yesterday?' He asked putting a forkful of waffles into his mouth.

'Chew slowly, Jeff. You're going to bite your tongue! Yes, I did tell Blaine to go fuck himself. It felt really good to-'

'Really? It hurt me'

'Awe Muffin.' I rolled my eyes as he sat next to Jeff. Wes and David flanked my sides setting down their plates piled with food and sat next to me.

'You said you weren't going to begin shouting at him but then…you kind of did'

I shrugged 'I lied. Plus, I didn't expect him to be such an ass' I put a piece of pineapple into my mouth with a nonchalant expression on my face.

'Kurt, I tried to say sorry but you wouldn't let me.'

'There was no point, Blaine. Sorry can't fix the past.'

'But it can improve the future' I looked up and was surprised to find his eyes full of...was that sorrow?

'Sometimes, yes' I said after swallowing the pineapple.

'Kurt, I really am sorry'

'I believe you' I said in a monotone, stabbing a piece of watermelon in the process.

'What songs are you auditioning with for music, Kurt?'

'Well I was going to start off with – Good try, David.'

'I've never heard of that song before…' Wes said trailing off.

'That's because it isn't a song, Wes.'

'But you-'

'I'm not telling you my songs choices. It's a surprise'

'Kurt, I walked past your room at five this morning and I saw your light was on. I wasn't being a stalker or anything, I was just going out for a run but I was wonder why you were up so early. Especially after…'

'Oh' I wasn't expecting Jeff to ask me that. A remembered Ezra and I in the dance studio and I felt myself begin to smile.

'Kurt, what's wrong with you?'

'Nothing is-'

'KURT!'

I turned to look at whoever called my name and was met once again with bright blue eyes. Ezra was making his way towards our table dressed in a Core tight, grey long-sleeve shirt, a black vest, black skinny jeans and black and white converse. My mouth fell open before I realized and closed it.

'It's good to see you again, Kurt'

'It's good to see you actually own a shirt'

'You're a liar' he winked at me as I blushed. I watched from the corner of my eye as Jeff began to smirk, Wes and David stared at each other with wide eyes and Blaine's face turned red as a tomato.

'So, what are you doing over here talking to me then, huh?' I looked up at him and smiled.

'Well, if I do recall a beautiful boy told me that if I was really lucky I might be able to sit next to him at breakfast…' He acted as if he was trying to recall the memory.

'Well, are you sure you weren't dreaming?' I raised my eyebrow at him.

'Now that I think about it, it WAS really early this morning that he may have said that so it could have been a dream. Plus, I doubt anybody on earth actually looks that amazing. Maybe I was dreaming of an angel. He kind of actually looked like you, Kurt.' He began to squint.

'Well then, I guess you will just have to settle for me'

'Oh, what a pity!' He smirked.

'Hey, Wes do you mind moving over a little bit?'

'Yes' He smiled and scooted closer to Blaine.

'Oh, I'll be right back I just have to get my plate. I kind of saw you and I left my plate to come and hear your voice' He blushed, as did I. David began to make fake gagging noises and I slapped him over the head.

'You better hurry before your luck runs out' I watched as he ran to retrieve his plate.

When I sat back down at the table all eyes were on me.

'Spill!' Jeff said squealing and taking my hand. Blaine rolled his eyes. Wes and David rapidly nodded their heads.

'Well, I met him this morning. He was shirtless. I checked him out. He flirted. I flirted back. He asked me out for dinner. I told him only if he paid because I wasn't cheap' I smiled at the memory 'I said if he was lucky we could have breakfast too. He kissed my hand. Twice'

'So…Let me get this straight. You just met today and you already have a date planned?'

'Yes, Dave. Is that a problem?'

'Get some, Kurtie!' I looked over at Blaine who looked pissed. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ezra heading back towards the table.

'Everybody shut up! He's coming back.' I whispered harshly.

'Did you miss me?' Ezra asked once he was at the table.

I heard Blaine mumble 'No' under his breath and watched Jeff elbow him in the ribs, winking at me.

'Terribly' I rolled my eyes at him.

He took a seat next to me and I looked at his 2 boiled eggs, 2 slices of bacon, 2 slices of toast, bowl of fruit and carton of orange juice. He took a bite of his toast and began chewing. He swallowed what was in his mouth and turned to face me.

'Have you decided your audition pieces yet?'

'Yeah, I have. Have you?'

'Nope. I don't have to since I was in it last year. What did you choose?'

'I decided on Almost Lover by Fine Frenzy and Judas by Lady Gaga'

'Ooh. Good choices'

'How d you manage to get his audition pieces out of him but we can't?' Wes questioned. I watched as Ezra's eyebrows furrowed.

'We aren't talking about music class, Wes'

'What then?' Blaine asked through clenched teeth glaring at Ezra.

'Dance'

'You dance?' Jeff asked raising an eyebrow.

'I do.'

'What kind?' David asked facing me.

I turned to face him 'Contemporary, Ballet, River-Dancing, Tap dancing and Pop dancing'

'Damn Kurtie!' Jeff's eyes widened.

'He's amazing, even more talented than me.' I felt Ezra put his arm on my shoulders and I melted into the touch. Blaine's eyes widened and his hand gripped his fork so hard I was sure it was going to be bent when he released it. What was his problem?

'You're Lying' I said as I blushed.

'I told you I would never lie to you, Kurt' He said looking down at me with a serious expression.

'Are you going to be there?'

'Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. You guys should totally come to support Kurt too!' He said addressing the others.

'That's great!'

'Awesome!'

'Cool!'

'Sure'

Before I could go off on Blaine, Ezra did. 'Dude, what the fuck is your problem? Can't you be nice to Kurt for once and NOT treat him like shit. He doesn't deserve it! Especially not from a selfish, asshole like you!' That caused Blaine to snap.

Blaine stood up and leaned over the table. He growled in Ezra's face. 'You don't know the slightest thing about me and you sure as hell don't know a damn thing about Kurt. Back the fuck off!'

'GUYS! Calm down!' I screamed.

I watched as Blaine leaned further back away from Ezra.

'I know EVERYTHING about you Blaine. I may not know anything about Kurt so far. I know he's interested in me, I'm interested in him. So YOU can back off. You had your chance and you fucked it up, as expected.'

'You only have interest to fuck him then leave him!' Blaine screeched slamming his hands on the table. I froze on the spot. I didn't know what to do; I didn't know how to handle this. I felt as Jeff grabbed one of my hands and squeezed it. I was unable to squeeze back. I was in shock. I heard collective gasps from around the lunch room. Man, these kids were watching a live soap opera.

'No, Blaine. I'm not like you. I don't kiss people and run. I don't fuck people and run. I am the complete opposite of you. I actually care about whether or not I hurt my significant others feelings because I have a heart and soul.'

'That is out of line, Ezra! You are talking complete crap.'

'Wow. You are a TERRIBLE prefect. You're supposed to be a good influence. You are most definitely not that. I only speak the truth. I just listened to what Ethan told me.'

'He's lying! Why does nobody get that!'

'He's better than you. Duh!'

I finally found my voice.

'EZRA!' I screamed at him.

'If you knew the back story you would understand, angel' He rubbed his hand up and down my arm. 'Now Blaine, I want you to get over this very obvious jealously you have. It's only making you seem like more of a terrible person. You are coming to Kurt's audition. You are going to watch him dance. You are going to cheer for him and you are going to be the friend he deserves.' I watched as Ezra leaned over and whispered in Blaine's ear.

_You are also going to keep your fucking hands of him. If you touch him I swear to god…I have connections, Blaine._

I watched as Blaine's eyes widened and his face paled.

'Are we clear, Blaine?' Ezra smirked at him.

'Like crystal' Blaine cleared his throat.

'Oh goodie' Ezra clapped his hands like an excited 5 year old. 'You guys better get ready for the school day soon, only an hour left of freedom. I'll leave you guys now to give you time to get ready. See you later, Kurt' He kissed me on the cheek and left a bright red blush 'My angel'. Once Ezra walked away Blaine slowly walked off in the other direction ignoring all of us calling after him.

'What the fuck just happened?' I heard Jeff say as a swiftly walked out of the room to catch up with Blaine.


	4. It's not unusual Part 2

**Hello guys, would you like the songs? Good, because you are getting them whether you do or don't. These are what Kurt's songs are based on:**

**http :/ www [.] youtube [.] com/ watch?v=3r9qPHc9vbQ**

**http :/ www [.] youtube [.] com/ watch?v=Xp7ARm2Lwdo**

**http :/ www [.] youtube [.] com/ watch?v=hfM-tc0nxms**

I came to a stop at the foot of Dalton's grand staircase. Blaine was sitting with his head in his hands. The only sound that could be heard was our combined breathing.

'Blaine?' I asked silently whilst cautiously walking towards him.

He raised his head and slightly smiled once he realized it was me. He began rapidly wiping some of the unshed tears from his eyes. I pointed at the space next to him.

'May I?'

'Yes' He said in a soft broken voice.

I sat down next to him. He looked so upset, so broken. I didn't know what to do. I draped one of my arms over his shoulder and rested the other on his knee. I felt his body begin to stiffen. 'Sorry' I instantly retracted my hand and arm from him and sat them in my lap.

He slowly turned to face me 'I-I-You don't need to be sorry. ' I cautiously returned my arm to his shoulder and my hand to his knee. I felt him slowly start to lean into my side.

'What's wrong?' I whispered.

'It's nothing, Kurt. Don't worry.'

I squeezed his knee slightly. 'Obviously it is something if it's making you feel this way, Blaine.' I let out a sigh. 'I understand if you don't want to tell me I mean –'

He laid his hand on top of mine. 'It's not that I don't want to tell you, Kurt. I just can't tell you…Not yet anyways. I haven't told anyone. I just let it happen, I let them – him' He closed his eyes at the pain of the memory and a tear slid down his cheek and onto my shirt.

I got up and kneeled on the step in front of him. I brushed the hair out of his face and kept my hand on his face.

'They can't hurt you, Blaine. He can't hurt you anymore. You're not alone. You have me, Jeff, David, Wes and Nick who I have still yet to meet'

He began to smile and more tears slid down his cheek 'How do you do that, Kurt?'

'Do what, Blaine?'

'Make me feel incredible, perfect. You make my heart do flips when you touch me, and when you speak you make me think that if I had to only listen to one thing them rest of my life it would be your voice'

I gasped. 'D-do you mean that, Blaine?'

'Of course I do, Kurt. I have only known you one day yet I feel like we belong-'

'You make me feel the same, I just wish you weren't such a-a, for lack of a better word, ass yesterday'

We heard the sounds of students making their way through the lunch room. We slowly drifted apart from one another. I combed my fingers through my hair and stood up slowly. 'I'm sorry' he whispered grabbing one of my hands.

'There is no need to, Blaine. I understand'

'Kurt, you don't even know my-'

'I better get going, I need to go put my uniform on' I gave him a soft smile. 'See you in music, Blaine' I squeezed his hand then let go, walking up the stairs in the process.

'I can't wait'

* * *

><p>'Kurt?'<p>

I looked up at Mr. Charles after him introducing my transfer to the other students. 'Yes, Sir?' I smiled at him.

'Do you have your audition pieces ready to perform?'

'I do, Sir'

'Call me Ken. Everybody else does. May I ask what instruments you play?'

'Well, I can play the piano and vocals'

'Very good. Would you like to introduce yourself to us for a bit, and then you can perform your pieces?'

'Sounds great, sir. I mean..Ken' I said standing up from my char, walking to the front of the class and turning to face the other students. 'Do you mind if I sit on this? It would make me feel more comfortable' I asked pointing to his desk and facing him.

'Go ahead' he said taking my seat in the class.

'Merci'

I jumped on the desk, crossed my legs and cleared my throat.

'Well, Hello' I smiled, laughing a bit. 'It feels a bit strange to sit in front of you all and speak because I'm not a teacher or anything. I also don't plan to be one either, no offence Ken'

'None taken, Kurt' He smiled causing a few students to laugh.

'Well, where to start? Uhm, I guess I better start at the beginning. Don't worry, I'll keep my life story to a minimum. I was born in June, the 23rd to be exact, I'm a summer baby so I'm not quite sure why I don't tan. All I do is burn and blister, that's no fun right? So I guess I'm stuck looking like a porcelain doll for now' The class erupted into laughter 'Glad to see my lack of tan is amusing to you all.' I mock glared 'I live in Lima, well I guess Westerville now, huh? My best friend is Mercedes Jones. She is gorgeous, one of the biggest diva's I have ever met and she has the vocals that can put Aretha Franklin to shame. Then there's Rachel. Oh , Rachel.' I rolled my eyes causing more laughter to be generated 'SHE is the biggest diva I have ever met. Her Idol is Barbra, Streisand if you didn't know that, she gives that legend a run for her money as well. Me? I'm a countertenor. I've been told I sing like a girl, which I take as a compliment by the way. I can hit a high F, that was discovered in a 'Diva Off' , basically a singing competition, at my other school against Rachel Berry. We sang Defying Gravity from Wicked, my favorite musical of all time, but I blew the note in the performance.' I shrugged.

'Why'd you do that, Kurt?' Ken asked.

'Blow the note?' I watched as Ken nodded 'Well to put it simply, My Dad was getting calls to his shop, he's a mechanic by the way, saying 'Your son's a fag' and I had only come out to him a few weeks if not days before that. I could care less that somebody wasn't okay with me, what I couldn't take was the fact that my dad had to deal with it too. It wasn't his battle to fight, it was mine. A wise man one told me 'It's your job to be who you are and it's my job to love you'. So I wanted to give my Dad the chance to love me'

'I'm guessing you were bullied at your old school, Kurt?' Ken asked.

''Well, I guess you could say I was but that's to put it simply. The jocks at McKinley have this ritual that they 'slushie' members of the Glee club. We were the scum of McKinley basically. By slushie I mean they threw those ice drinks smothered in dye at our faces. Blue hurts the worst, Purple hurts the least. My clothes of course were ruined by the end of every day. There were swirlies, dumpster dives and then there was being shoved to the ground or into lockers. Being shoved into lockers had to be the worse though, the metal ridges would both give you bruises and cut your skin. I was the only one who was bullied to that extreme though. My mom died when I was young so I couldn't go and cry to her. My Dad is the all American father so I felt I couldn't go to him for help. I looked down upon myself because I wasn't the son he always wanted. I felt like I was constantly letting him down. I never allowed myself the opportunity to cry, I mean I put it on myself didn't I? That's what I was always told and I guess it finally go to me at some point. It took a death threat to get my father to find out and for me to transfer here' I heard collective gasps around the room and saw a few teary eyes. 'There's this guy in Glee Club, his name's Finn. Finn was the lead quarter back, had the perfect blonde head cheerleader girlfriend. She was president of the Celibacy club; she had everything going for her. For him. Then she cheated on him with his best friend and got pregnant. ' I felt myself begin to laugh 'Oh it was terrible. SO much drama. Finn found out and he broke up with Quinn and then he started going out with Rachel. I'll admit that I did have a slight crush on Finn' I saw Blaine's eyes widen 'We became , I guess you could have called us friends, I mean we hung out a bit and talked. Then I came up with the smart Idea to set his mom and my dad up. That worked like a charm, they bonded over acid wash jeans' I cringed and people laughed 'The relationship developed quickly and soon Finn was moving into our house. By then my 'feelings' were gone, totally gone. My dad basically said we had to share a room and I could re-decorate it until they built an extension. So, me being the fashionista I am, I redecorated it with a Moroccan feel. That upset him. He basically had a freak out and told me that he put his underwear on in the shower before he came out so I wouldn't stare at him, he said the couch cover was 'fagoty' and he said t

He lamp was 'fagoty'. That hurt. My dad came downstairs and basically yelled at him and told him to get out of the house, he said something along the lines of 'I may loses your mom but my family comes first, he is my son' Wow, this talk has gone on for longer that I thought. Well, they got married. Finn and all of Glee Club sang 'Just the way you are' to me as an apology and he even danced with me to it. Carol, Finn's mom, and my Dad basically gave up their chance of going on a honeymoon to send me here. So, here I am. I just want to say I didn't say any of that for sympathy or anything, I don't need it. I just told you all that because I believe that honesty and trust builds relationships so, welcome to my life' I turned to Jeff and saw tear streaks on his face 'J, you can stop crying now' I laughed also causing the rest of the class to laugh along with me.

Ken looked at his watch ' Okay we have about an hour left of the lesson, Kurt. How many performances are you doing?'

'Well, I'm doing three performances. I'm singing in all of them then I am playing the piano in two.' I took my iPod out of my pocket and held it in my hand. 'Ken, Do you have any speakers I can use to play this on?'

'Yeah, Just over there' He nodded to the left of the classroom.

'David, can you set it up for me, please?' I smiled at him.

'Of course!' He got up out of his seat and grabbed the iPod from me

'Just put it on the 'Audition' playlist. The first song' I had some time before it was fully set up 'I dedicate this song to my mom. She loved Broadway which may explain why I do to, She basically raised me on this song and it feels somewhat fitting about now. Can I start at any time?'

'Whenever you want, Kurt' Ken leaned back in his chair and smiled at me.

'Well, David are we all set up?'

'I believe so'

'Just hit play'

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

_When hope was high and life worth living_

_I dreamed a dream that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes.

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No song unsung, no wine untasted_

_But the Tigers come at night_

_With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart_

_As they turn your dream to shame_

The tears freely began to slide down my cheeks as everybody began to clap and cheer.

_And still I dream she'll come to me_

_That we will live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather_

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different now from what it seemed_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

Blaine, Jeff, Wes and David all stood, clapped and hollered at me. I wiped the wetness from my face and chuckled at my friends. I let out a huge sigh 'Thank You. I have two more songs for you guys so, I guess you all will have to put up with me for a little bit longer' I laughed 'I have 2 more songs, both top 40 and both by Lady Gaga. That woman is amazing. Maybe if you all are good I'll sing another' I winked at everybody and they all erupted into cheers 'Wow. This is so cool. I get cheered here and boo'd at McKinley. It's a welcome change. Very welcome actually' I walked behind the Piano and nudged the chair far back with my foot. 'I don't really like sitting down when I play the piano, it makes it seem too formal to me. 'Music is all about fun and losing yourself, which I tend to do a lot whenever I play this song. I would tell you all to sing along but it's a bit different from the original so I hope you all enjoy. David or someone can you please turn of my iPod?' Jeff got up at turned it off. 'Thank you' He got back in his seat, enjoy'

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas plays_

_Hold em' let them hit me_

_Raise it, baby. Stay with me_

_Love, the game, intuition_

_Play the cards with spades to start_

_And after He's been hooked _

_I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh oh, oh_

_I'll get him hot and show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh oh, oh_

_I'll get him hot and show him what I've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_He's got to love nobody_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_He's got to love nobody_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_I wanna roll with him_

_A hard pair we will be_

_A little gamblin'_

_Is fun when you're with me_

_Russian roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby, When it's love_

_If it ain't rough it isn't fun_

_Oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh oh, oh_

_I'll get him hot and show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh oh, oh_

_I'll get him hot and show him what I've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_He's got to love nobody_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_He's got to love nobody_

_I won't tell you that I love you, kiss or hug you_

'_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lyin', I'm just stunning with my love glue gunnin'_

_Just like a chick in the casino_

_Take your bank before I pay you out_

_I promise this, I promise this_

_Check this hand, 'Cause I am marvelous_

_I'm marvelous, I'm marvelous_

_I'm marvelous, So marvelous_

_He's got to love nobody_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_He's got to love nobody_

Mr. Ken gave me a standing ovation, as did a majority of the class. I gave a slight bow. 'I see some of you are a bit harder than some to please, this special fourth song may actually have to happen to impress you all. I guess we'll have to see now, huh?'

_It's been a long time since I came around__  
><em>_Been a long time but I'm back in town__  
><em>_This time I'm not leaving without you__  
><em>_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh__  
><em>_I'd give anything again to be your baby doll__  
><em>_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_You said sit back down where you belong__  
><em>_In the corner of my bar with your Doc Marten's on__  
><em>_Sit back down on the couch where we__  
><em>_Made love the first time and you said to me_

_Something, something about this place__  
><em>_Something 'bout lonely nights and my chapstick on your face__  
><em>_Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy__  
><em>_Yeah something about, baby, you and I_

_It`s been two years since I let you go,__  
><em>_I couldn't listen to a joke or rock `n roll__  
><em>_Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart__  
><em>_On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold__  
><em>_With a guitar humming and no clothes__  
><em>_This time I'm not leaving without you__  
><em>_Ooh-oh ooh-oh_

_Sit back down where you belong__  
><em>_In the corner of my bar with your Doc Marten's on__  
><em>_Sit back down on the couch where we__  
><em>_Made love the first time and you said to me_

_Something, something about this place__  
><em>_Something 'bout lonely nights and my chapstick on your face__  
><em>_Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy__  
><em>_Yeah something about, baby, you and I_

_You and I__  
><em>_You, you and I__  
><em>_You, you and I__  
><em>_You, you and I, I__  
><em>_You and I__  
><em>_You, you and I__  
><em>_Oh yeah!__  
><em>_I'd rather die__  
><em>_Without you and I_

_C'mon!__  
><em>_Put your drinks up!_

_We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent__  
><em>_'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven__  
><em>_There's only three men that Imma serve my whole life__  
><em>_It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ_

_Something, something about the chase__  
><em>_Six whole years__  
><em>_I'm a New York man, born to run you down__  
><em>_So have my chapstick all over your face__  
><em>_Something, something about just knowing when it's right__  
><em>_So put your drinks up for Nebraska__  
><em>_For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you_

_You and I__  
><em>_You, you and I__  
><em>_Baby, I rather die!__  
><em>_Without you and I_

_You and I__  
><em>_You, you and I__  
><em>_Nebraska, I rather die__  
><em>_Without you and I_

_It's been a long time since I came around__  
><em>_Been a long time but I'm back in town__  
><em>_This time I'm not leaving without you._

The whole class stood up the time and cheered. Jeff screamed 'Go Kurt!'

'Good, the fourth song isn't needed' I smiled at then and bowed a few time's.

Mr. Ken walked over me and took one of my hands in his and began shaking it. 'Welcome to Dalton's music class, Mr. Hummel'

'Thank You, sir'

'You may take your seat, Kurt'

I walked over to the chair. Once I had sat down I received multiple pats on the back from Jeff, Wes, David and a handful of other people whom I hadn't met yet. I turned to my right and saw Blaine looking at me. I smiled at him and he winked, causing me to blush and turn back to face Ken.

'Now class, this week's assignment? Crushes.'

How fitting.


	5. It's not unusual Part 3

'Kurt! Kurt, wait up!' I stopped in my tracks right by the choir room door and turned around to see Blaine swiftly walking towards me, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Once he caught up to me he smiled a dazzling smile. 'What do you have now?'

'J'ai la classe française aujourd'hui. Si je me souviens bien, vousl'avez ainsi, ai-je raison?' _I have French class now. If I remember correctly, you have it as well, am I right?_

'Vous me souviens bien Monsieur Hummel. Serons-nous sur notre chemin, alors?_'__You remember correctly Mister Hummel. Shall we be on our way then?_

'Nous allons Monsieur Anderson.' _We shall Mister Anderson. _

*Break*

'Votre français est incroyable, Kurt.' _Your French is amazing, Kurt. _Blaine said as we walked out of the French class room.

'Je vous remercie, Blaine. J'ai eu beaucoup de pratique. Ma grand-mère de mon côté mère a été de Nice et ne parlait presque pas anglais, donc j'ai dû apprendre à parler pour mère et moi, nous recroqueviller sur son lit et regarder de vieux films français chaque dimanche, tandis que papa regardéle football dans le salon.' _Thank you, Blaine. I've had a lot of practice. My grandmother on my mother's side was from Nice and hardly spoke English, so I had to learn to talk to her. My mom and I used to curl up on her bed and watch old french films every Sunday while Dad watched football in the living room._

_Blaine smiled at me. '_Cela sonne beau, Kurt.' _That sounds beautiful, Kurt._

'Hmm. Il a été, très. Blaine, Comment êtes-vous si bien le français?Je veux dire, vous avez compris tout ce que j'ai dit. Alors, vous vous devez être assez fluide, non?' _Hmm. It was, very. Blaine, How are you so good at French? I mean, you understood everything I said. So, you yourself must be quite fluent, right?_

'Oui, très couramment en réalité. Mon père avait l'habitude de travailler en France quand j'étais plus jeune j'ai appris qu'elle se faire des amis. Je parle encore à tous et nous allons rester dansl'un de nos foyers français chaque été afin que peuvent expliquerles raisons pour lesquelles je suis si bien la langue. Je suis également couramment l'italien. Je suppose que vous pouvez juste dire que je suis vraiment bien avec les langues' _Yes, very fluent actually. My Dad used to work in France when I was younger so I learned it to make friends. I still talk to all of them and we go to stay in one of our French homes every summer so that may explain as to why I'm so good at the language. I'm also fluent in Italian. I guess you can just say I'm really good with languages._

'Je suis incroyablement jaloux de toi pour le moment, juste pour vous laisser savoir.' _I'm incredibly jealous of you at the moment, just to let you know._

'Comme vous devez, Kurt. Comme vous le devriez.' _As you should, Kurt. As you should._

I snuck a glance over to Blaine as we walked and saw him wink at me.

'I do have to say Blaine, I pegged you as the type to have no fashion sense at all' l. I was sorely mistaken, obviously.' I looked over his outfit and mentally sighed at how snug it fit his chest. 'So if I may ask, what are you wearing?'

'I am gay you know! And I feel like I'm being interviewed on the Red Carpet at the moment'

'Nope, just the Navy Carpet in the Dalton corridors.'

We both laughed. 'Well, for starters, my Black button down is Dolce & Gabbana, my wool and navy cashmere cardigan is Burberry then the Shoreditch studded black wash trousers are also Burberry'

Once again my eyes shamelessly trailed across his body, causing him to smirk once again.

'You like it?' He winked at me.

'It's a very nice outfit if I do have to say. Are you happy now?' I felt myself begin to blush so I turned my face away from him, preventing him from seeing my best impression of a tomato.

'Very. So, Kurt..'

I turned to face him and raised my eyebrow 'Yes?' What happened from not letting him seeing you blush?

'How about I give you more opportunities to see my fashion sense'

'How do you plan on doing that?' I raised my eyebrows at him. Was he..

'Well, first I was thinking dinner tonight then-'

'Okay, let me stop you right there. First of all, it's too soon. Second, you know I have a date with Ezra tonight'

'You can't be serious!' He yelled at me

I widened my eyes at him. Who did he think he was to dictate who I was allowed to see or not? This boy's emotions were starting to give me a whiplash. One moment he was being sweet the next he was yelling at me. 'Excuse me?'

'I'm not telling you who you should date or anything but you asked me to kiss you. That seems like you like me..' His eyes had a mean look to them towards the end of his sentence, one I hadn't seen before. It angered me to the core he had no right to look at me like that. Nobody did.

'You ran away so you can't possibly blame me for that!' My voice became slightly raised.

'Who do you like more?' He stopped and turned me to face him.

'Why?' I asked through gritted teeth, attempting to get away from his hold.

'If you can look me in the eyes and honestly tell me that you like him more than me then I'll let you be'

I got my arms out of his grasp and crossed them across my chest 'I hardly call that fair, Blaine. I haven't gotten the time to get to know Ezra'

'And how long have you known me?'

I rolled my eyes at him.

'Exactly yet you feel something towards me. Something you don't feel for him!'

'Blaine, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm running late for class. We'll pick this conversation up at lunch, no matter how much I don't want to' I walked away from him and headed towards my class.

*Break*

A slam on the table caused me to look up from reading my book at lunch. Blaine's tray was on the table, his bottle of water rocking slightly from when he walloped his tray on the table. He was standing in front of me with his arms crossed across his chest. Still upset from earlier I see..

'Can I have a seat?'

'Go ahead, Blaine' I smirked closing my book and placing it on the table.

'We need to talk' He said sitting down, resting his arms on the table and clasping his hands in front of him.

'My day's been great Blaine, How about yours?' I rolled my eyes at him.

'It will be better once we talk' He looked at me up and down for a few second before continuing 'We only have a few minutes, the guys just went to get their food' He said nodding towards the buffet table. I watched as they piled up their plates with food quickly before turning back towards Blaine and crossed my legs underneath the table, my right foot resting in-between his open legs. I clasped my hands in front on me and propped them up on my elbows, resting the side of my face on them.

'Shoot'

'Why do you refuse to go out with me?' He unclasped his hands and ran one of them through his hair.

'You called me a whore!' I yelled at him in a whisper, raising my head off my hands.

'No, I didn't!' He whispered back, his eyes widening.

'You implied it!'

'No! I was just making sure you two weren't flirting! I was just being jealous!'

'Of what? There was no need to be. Sure it may seem like Jeff and I are flirting but we're not! We're just extremely friendly! I know he has a boyfriend; I don't do things like that Blaine. Plus, Jeff isn't my type at all I mean I normally go for bru..Never mind. I'm not having that conversation with you.'

'We're you about to say brunette? I'm a brunette' He looked at me with a shy smile on his face. No matter how adorable he looked like that, he's not getting away that easy.

'So is Ezra' I watched as the smile was wiped away from his face and how he turned away to look at the buffet table. I felt a sharp pain in my gut, when he turned back to me. He looked upset and tired of us arguing and belittling one another. He looked at me for a while before he spoke.

'I don't know why I was jealous, I just was'

'You want me to go on a date with you when you can't even be honest with me or yourself for that matter?' I let out a deep sigh and rested my head in one of my palms.

'How do you know Ezra's being honest with you?' I remained quiet. I had no answer for that. 'He's not a good person, Kurt!' I raised my head from my hand and looking at him in disbelief.

'At least he doesn't make me feel like shit!'

'God! Kurt, how many times do I have to apologize?' He reached out across the table grasping one of my hands in him.

'Obviously a lot!' I whispered, glancing down at our hands.

'Kurt, you are special. You've made me feel something that no one else has ever done before.' I took a chance and looked back at him. His face looked of one of pure adoration 'That's something I just can't let go. Every time you walk away I get some weird feeling in my heart. I don't know what it is and it scares me!' He squeezed my hand.

'You're scared to have feelings for me?' I questioned him in attempt to wrap my head around what exactly he was trying to tell me.

'No, I'm scared to fall in love this quickly.' My eyebrows shot up to my hairline.

'And you think that's happening with me?' I asked playing with our fingers. Oblivious to how flirty it appeared.

'No. I KNOW it's happening with you. I love your incredible taste in fashion, I love your voice. People including you may think it's girly but I swear I would never tire of hearing it. It's not girly, it's musical. Then there are your eyes. When you're happy they're a bright blue and they light up your whole face. When you're pissed or getting angry they turn to a light grey and are mesmerizing. The way you throw your head back when you laugh is adorable and I feel my heart growing every time you do. I'd do anything to see you laugh, to make you laugh. I'd do anything to make you smile, to make you happy. When you sing you're so passionate and you get lost in the music. You convey the true emotions in the song and you just take my breath away, every single time I see you. You have the most amazing wit of anyone I've met. You're beautiful and perfect. You're everything good in the word. Also, you're Kurt, a boy I think I'm falling really hard for'

I stared at him with wide, tear filled eyes. 'Wow. Just, wow.' I breathed out, allowing one tear to slide down my face.

'Is that a good wow?' I smiled. He smiled one of the biggest smiles ever as he wiped the tear away from my face with his free hand

'A very good wow, very good' I told him as I squeezed his hand in mine.

'Is that a yes then?'

'Thank you, Blaine. That was...I have no words. Thank you'

'Anytime, Kurt.' I realized where exactly we were and retracted my hand from his, placing it in my lap. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. 'What? What did I do? I'm sorry if-'

'It's not you.' I smiled to reassure him 'It's the number of people in this room. I still have a date planned with Ezra, Blaine'

'You can't have both of us, Kurt'

'I know that but Blaine..' He turned and looked to the buffet watching Jeff, Wes and David making their way to the table. 'You know that's not what I meant. And for your information, I feel the same. I just think it would be mean to just blow him off' Blaine looked at me and shrugged. 'Don't do this, Blaine. Don't close off. You can't say what you just said then close off!' I withheld raising my voice at him.

'Look, David. They're being civilized!'

'You're right, Wes! They aren't yelling at each other for the first time'

I watched as Blaine stayed silent and kept his gaze fixed on his untouched plate of food in the centre of the table.

'Blaine, can I talk to you for a second?' I asked, beginning to stand up from the table.

'Uhh Sure.' Blaine glanced up from his tray and smile apologetically to the others. 'Sorry guy's I'll be right back.'

I walked out of the canteen and watched from the corner of my eyes as he followed me out.

'Where are we going Kurt?' He asked slightly annoyed.

'My room. I need to tell you something, something important.'

*Break*

I closed the door behind me as Blaine took a seat at the end of the bed.

'What do you have to tell me Kurt?' He looked at me with an eyebrow slightly raised.

I walked over to him, wrapped my left hand around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and slow, our lips beginning to move in synchronization with one another's. I used my hand to softy push him down onto the bed as I put my legs on either side of his, bending over to continue kissing him. I moved my hands to either side of his face, holding myself up. Blaine held himself up on one of his elbows and his other hand moved to my neck, holding me to him. Blaine suddenly flipped us both over so I was under him. He began to place kisses under my ear.

'We really shouldn't be doing this Blaine. We barely know each other. I just...I can't stop. I can't get enough of you'

Blaine let out a soft growl and brought his lips back to mine. I felt his tongue slowly graze against my bottom lip. I slightly opened my mouth and granted him entrance. Once I did we both let out consent sighs. Words cannot describe what it feels like to kiss Blaine. My lord. He's a god. The things he can do with his tongue. I don't even want to know what he did to perfect his skills, but whatever it was, it worked. He began to softly suck on the tip of my tongue. I have no idea if I was a good kisser or not, but Blaine's soft little moans were a huge confidence booster. I flipped us over once again so I was back on top of him. Blaine's hand moved from my neck, down my back and came to rest on my ass. He slightly squeezed and I found myself gasping into his mouth. I felt him smirk as he continued to kiss me. His hand pulled my pelvis towards his, grinding our lower halves together, creating amazing friction between our clothed semi-erections. I pulled my mouth away from Blaine in an astonished gasp. I didn't expect that to feel so good, so natural. He began his assault on my neck and one of my hands tangled in his hair holding his head there. Blaine began to playfully nip and suck at my neck between soft butterfly kisses. It may sound stupid, but this didn't feel like lust. It didn't feel like all we wanted to do was rip each other's clothes off. It was love, the beginning of love. I was constantly reminded my Blaine's soft kisses, they were never harsh or passionate. They were sweet. We were hardly grinding into one another; we were just exploring the other. I never wanted to do this with another person.

The bell was about to ring for class at anytime. 'Blaine…' I tried to stop him but it came out more like a breathy moan. I grabbed his hair between my fingers and softly pulling his hair, in attempt to signal to him we needed to stop. This only caused him to bite and suck harder. I unlaced my fingers from his hair and dragged them down his chest, causing him to shiver. I softly pushed him off me and down onto the bed. 'We need to stop Blaine.' I spoke, out of breath. 'The bell is about to ring at anytime'

He took a loud gulp and nodded. 'Sorry, I got a bit too carried away'

'You don't have to apologize. I did too'

'Will you be saying that when you see the hickey on your neck?' I cringed

'You didn't!' I yelled.

'Sorry?' He squinted his eyes making him look adorable, like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

'I'm not mad at you, it's just that I have to go tell Ezra that I can't make our date with a hickey on my neck' I walked over to the mirror and inspected my neck. On the column of my neck there was a giant hickey the size of Texas, obviously standing out against my pale skin. 'Jesus Blaine! Could you have made it any bigger?' I watched as he walked over from the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning his head on my shoulder with a huge grin on his face. 'Wipe that smile off, Anderson' I glared at him in the mirror causing him to chuckle softly.

'That's not possible. You just said you weren't going on a date with Ezra' He said placing his hands on my waist, rubbing my hips lightly with his thumbs in a circular motion.

'I blame you'

'No guilt. None at all'

What did this make us? Were we friends with benefits? Were we boyfriends?

'Blaine...What are we?' I asked tilting my head slightly, still looking at his reflection in the mirror.

'Well, I think we're gay' He let out a chuckle.

'No, I mean us. You and I. What did that mean? I mean, are we…'

'Boyfriends?' I nodded at him. 'I want us to be. You don't have to feel pressured or anything. We just met and I know that's a bit weird. For the record, I don't just go around kissing guys and asking them to be my boyfriend. I have more dignity than that. You're actually only the second person I've kissed' He placed a kiss on my neck and looked at me through the mirror.

'You're right, it definitely is weird. And it is way too soon' I watched as his face fell slightly 'But I want to be your boyfriend too. I don't know why, but I do' I turned around and kissed him softly on his lips. I opened my eyes and watched him flutter his open.

'I'll never tire of you doing that. And you just possibly may have made me the happiest person in this world. So, dinner tonight? I'll pay'

'Won't that be rubbing it in Ezra's face a bit?'

'Just a little..' Blaine smirked. 'So, dinner?'

'Blaine..' I closed my eyes.

He put his hands on my shoulders and I felt him move closer to me, towards my ear. 'Please?' He whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. He continued to kiss down my neck 'Please'. He then kissed his way down to my collar bone 'Please'. He made is way up to my lips and gave me a soft kiss. 'Please?' He brushed the hair off my face, causing me to open my eyes. 'Please, Kurt?' He gave a little pout and his hazel eyes shone with so many emotions. 'Will you on a date with me tonight?' He cupped my cheek in his hand that had brushed my hair.

'You're lucky you're cute' I stated as I kissed him on the nose, rushing to my bathroom to tidy myself up, to add cover up to my neck for the most part.

'Is that a yes…?' I heard him yell from my bedroom.

I left the question in the air while I applied the makeup, causing Blaine to come and stand in the door way with a nervous expression on his face.

'Kurt?'

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

'I'll let you decide that for yourself' I said walking towards him. 'You might want to tidy yourself up too. Lock the door behind you!' I walked past him, whilst dragging my hand down one of his arms. I threw a wink at him over my shoulder. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I walked out of my room, making sure to make a show of my swaying hips. I closed the door behind me, leaving Blaine standing there alone in my room. I really hope he knew I was planning on going to dinner with him. And if not? Well, he more that deserved to suffer. I smirked to myself, heading towards my next class.

*Break*

I hadn't seen Blaine for the rest of the day after I left him in my room. We didn't have any other classes with each other today. Jeff had continued to ask where we had gone off to during lunch. I got tired of hounding me and gave him the satisfaction of seeing me smile. He'd covered his mouth with his hand and yelled 'You didn't!' in the study hall causing every other student to turn and look and us. I chuckled a bit as his reaction and just said 'No, we didn't have sex Jeff'.

'But you did stuff didn't you?' He winked at me, tapping me lightly on the shoulder

'Depends on what you consider 'stuff' now doesn't it' I smirked at him.

'Kurt, you little vixen!' He sat up straighter in his chair, covering his mouth with one of his hands.

I laughed at his comment. 'All we did was make out!' I said hitting him lightly on the arm.

'I was wondering who gave you that hickey...'

'How- Can you-Is it-' I gasped. 'I covered it up!'

'Please, Kurt! I've had to cover up so many of those that I can see a covered up on from a mile away. Don't worry, yours isn't actually that noticeable. Congratulations!' He winked at me causing me to roll my eyes at him.

'Oh thank you so much, Jeff'

'So..What spurred this on?'

I closed my books; I wasn't going to get any work done in this period.

'Well, he said he loved everything about me. He started listing them. It was so sweet, Jeff. He said he thought he was falling in love with me and he was scared because it was happening incredibly fast. He looked so-so vulnerable. It was a pleasant change from him being a complete ass. Then..'

'Then?'

'I took him to my room. We started making out and it got very heated. I had to stop it cause the bell was about to ring. Then he asked me to be his boyfriend'

'I thought you had a date with Ezra tonight?'

'I did. Blaine wants me to call it off, is it bad that I want to as well?'

'Well if you feel like you want to, then no. Better not to lead him on. So did you say yes?'

'To Blaine asking me to be his boyfriend?' He nodded 'I said I wanted to, though I didn't have a clue why' Jeff laughed 'He asked me out for dinner tonight too' Jeff raised an eyebrow 'Yeah, I know. I asked if that would be rubbing it Ezra's face but Blaine can be very persuasive' I felt myself smile as I replayed the moment in my head. 'I didn't say yes though, I left him hanging and standing in my room alone' Jeff covered his face with his hands as he tried to contain his laughter. Once he calmed down he brought his hand back down to the table.

'But you're planning on going right?'

'Of course!'

'So, how are you planning on letting Ezra down? Light or hard?'

'I actually don't know, I've never had to do this before. Help?'

Jeff's eyes glinted mischievously 'Mr. Hummel, I thought you'd never ask!'

'Wow. You really don't like him, huh?'

'Not one bit'

'So?'

'Well, firstly…'


	6. It's not unusual Part 4

The studio was packed with many boys all dressed in casual clothes. You would think that these boys would have something more interesting to do than sit and watch other students dance around the room.

'You nervous?' I felt a rough hand softly grip my shoulder causing me to let out a small squeak and turn around. I came face to face with a beautiful boy with curly, gelled hair with a huge smile on his face. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you' He slid his hand down my shoulder and grasped the hand on the end in one of his own.

'You didn't!' I all but yelled. 'I mean, you did but-Uhm..It's alright.' I looked down at my bare feet and heard him laugh in response. 'Why are you here?' I looked at him shyly and watched as the smile fell from his face and transformed into a frown.

'Oh, sorry. I came to watch you dance, but if you don't want me to I guess I can leave' He pointed down the hall and towards the staircase.

'No!' I grabbed his arm 'I want you here, really. I just- I mean- I don't understand why you're here just to watch me dance..' I watched as a warm smile graced his features, he pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear.

'Because Kurt, you're my _boyfriend_' I felt warmth fill my body at the mention of that word. I couldn't believe I was his and he was mine. 'Most importantly you're one of my friends and I would do _anything_ for a friend' He pulled me out of the hug and placed one of his hands on my hip. 'It's also an added bonus that I get to watch a beautiful boy with glasz eyes dance and shake his hips in front of me' He winked at me and lightly squeezed my hip, causing me to step a bit closer to him.

'Blaine..' I whispered to him.

'Yes, Kurt?' He whispered back, his eyes never leaving mine

'Why-'

'KURT!' Blaine and I violently jumped apart from one another. I nervously began smoothing out my clothes.

Jeff looked at me up and down, humming in approval. 'That looks good' He stated pointing to my attire. I looked down at my navy tank top and while yoga pants.

'Really?' I asked turning around, giving him a better view of the outfit. 'I thought I looked terrible, but it's not like I can dance around in Alexander McQueen, right?' I scrunched up my nose at the mere thought. 'It's like a terrible nightmare'

'Dude! If I were gay, I would be all over you' David said causing me to blush a violent shade of red.

'And try to get in your pants!' Wes added smirking.

'Well, that's enough from the two of you' I embarrassingly chuckled. Blaine mumbled something I couldn't hear, I turned to him and he too began to blush a deep shade of red. 'Pardon? I didn't hear that..' I trailed off.

'He said it makes your ass look great' Jeff stated while shrugging causing me to choke on my own saliva. Blaine's eyes widened then he began to glare at Jeff.

'I-Well I- Uhm- Thank you Blaine, I guess. Jeff please educate me on how you said that so nonchalant?'

'Well, it's not like he was lying. I mean, you do have a nice ass Kurt, very nice in fact. Also your arm muscles, don't even get me-'

'Boyfriend, Jeff! You have a boyfriend!' Jeff smirked at me and gave me a quick wink, causing me to chuckle.

'I fail to see your point, Blaine. Nick and I are allowed to admire other guys, we're both confident in our feelings towards one another. I mean, I don't get upset or pissed when he starts to talk about your lower half in Speedo's. Plus Kurt's not exactly my type if you haven't noticed, Blaine.' Blaine began to blush once again.

'Speedo's?' I squeaked out. That seemed to be the only thing my mind got out of Jeff's reply to Blaine's obvious jealousy.

'Yeah, Kurt. You didn't know?' Wes looked at me innocently

'Our B here is on the Dalton Sharks, the school's swim team' David continued smirking at me and nudging Blaine in the ribs. Blaine didn't appear phased by the elbow to the ribs, he just kept his gaze locked on me, searching for some kind of reaction.

'Actually, I think Blaine has a swim meet tomorrow night, Am I right B?' He nodded not taking his eyes off me. 'He has nothing to worry about though, B here is the school star' Jeff smiled at Blaine, causing him to duck his head.

'That's awesome, Sw- Blaine' I widened my eyes at my almost slip up. Blaine looked up at me and smiled. David and Wes stood there with their mouths wide open.

'Did he-' Wes began, turning to David.

'I think he-'

'Blaine really has only one person as competition thought' Jeff said in attempt to change the topic. Something changed in Blaine's eyes at the mention of this person. His eye's darkened with pure hate and a grimace fell upon his face.

'Ezra is going to get his ass handed to him on a silver platter' Blaine growled out through gritted teeth. My eyes widened.

'Wait, Ezra's on the swim team too?' They all nodded. 'He's your competition?'

'In more ways than one, Kurt' Blaine answered staring deep into my eyes. David and Wes both placed a hand on either of Blaine's shoulders.

'Oh!'

'Yes, Wes?' We all laughed at his sudden outburst.

'I meant to ask you, how did you of all people get so muscular?' I watched as David face palmed. 'I mean, you're so- so'

'Effeminate?' I rolled my eyes as he rapidly began nodding his head.

'Okay. Well, first of all I would just like to make it clear that I am in fact a male. Therefore I have a dick' I watched as Blaine began to laugh 'Secondly, to answer your question... I eat healthy, I used to be kicker for the Titan's, I was a cheerleader for the Cheerio's, I'm a dancer and I started going to the gym to protect myself at school but I always chickened out'

'You're not a chicken, Kurt. You're one of the bravest people I know' Blaine reached out and clasped his hand with mine, causing us both to blush.

'Dave? Wezzie? I left something in my room, would you be so kind as to come with me to get it?'

'Do we have to?' David wined at the same time Wes groaned out 'How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?'

'I wasn't a question' Jeff glared at the two boys 'We'll be back before it starts' Jeff grabbed their hands.

'Fine!' Jeff led them down the corridor, not before shooting me a wink over his shoulder.

'So..' Blaine began causing me to look up at him 'You were a cheerleader…' He smirked. 'Does that mean you're flexible?' I slapped him one the arm, hard, before replying to him.

'Yeah, I led the team to win Nationals by singing a fourteen minute Celine Dion medley'

'Wow..' he breathed out

'In French' I added

'Damn.' He leaned over to whisper in my ear 'And here I was thinking you couldn't get any hotter' He began to playfully nip at my ear causing me to let out a small groan before pushing him away. He cleared his throat. 'I have to tell you something'

'You can tell me anything, Blaine' I said stepping a bit closer to him, joining his other hand with mine.

'I didn't want to run' He said closing his eyes.

'I know you didn't' He opened his eyes and they had a twinge of sadness in them, causing me to furrow my eyebrows.

'After we kissed I-I was just scared. I mean, we hardly knew each other and there we were kissing. It felt so right, so good. It just shocked me, a lot. I don't think you're ugly, I think the total opposite. I think you're absolutely stunning. I really, _really _wanted to kiss you too'

Didn't we already clear this up? 'Blaine, I don't understand why you're telling me this, I thought-'

'Sorry that I was a scared little boy who ran away but that kiss, and not just that one. All the kisses we share, they're amazing. You're amazing. I promise I won't run away anymore. I can't run away from you, never again. I just need you to believe that. I really need you to believe that.'

'I know, Blaine. I know. I believe you.' I said releasing one of his hands and using my now free hand to reach up and cup his face in it.

'I need to prove it to you'

'No you don't, I believe you'

'No, I need to prove it to myself'

He placed his lips softly to mine a couple of times before peppering my face and neck in small kisses. He replaced his lips to mine and continued with closed mouth kisses. I allowed myself to softly nip at his bottom lip to allow him to loosen up and melt into the kiss. Soon, he opened his mouth and our tongues began to dance with one another. Blaine staggered backwards bringing me with him to hide our activities from the others in the room. We hid behind the giant oak door. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he dragged his hands down the back of my thighs. He suddenly wrapped his big, calloused hands around them and pulled them up to encircle them around his waist. He turned around and walked forwards until I felt my back hit the back of the wall. I entangled my fingers in his hair and began to knead his scalp with my fingers as we continued to make out. The only sound that could be heard was our combined breathing and the load heart beat generated from my chest. We were too caught up in the moment to hear Jeff, Wes and David come back. It took them loudly clearing their throats for us to stop kissing. We both turned to them and began giggling like naughty children, which I guess we kind of were. There was another boy with them. He held hands with Jeff and I could only guess that this was the Nick I had been hearing about. He had jet black hair and green eyes. He wore a black button down, grey dress pants and black dress shoes. I was actually surprised to analyze his outfit as my brain still felt as if it was still jelly. Jeff raised his eyebrow and I was once reminded that Blaine was holding me pressed up against the wall.

'Blaine, I think you can put him down now' David mumbled, his eyes wide as saucers and him and Wes both repeatedly elbowed each other.

'Oh, right' Blaine lightly placed me back on the ground 'Sorry'

'No, don't be' I smiled at him. I was lost in his eyes until another throat was cleared. 'Oh yeah, right.'

'Kurt? Another voice came from the studio. I closed my eyes and hoped this was happening but with Blaine gripping my arm so tightly I figured I wasn't.

'Yeah?' I watched as Ezra's head popped from behind the door at he smiled when he saw me.

'Hey! I've been looking for you, beautiful. I was beginning to wonder where you went off to' I watched as he reached out and took my hand in his. Blaine gripped my arm even tighter, I knew there was going to be a bruise tomorrow. I bruise too easily. I turned around to face Blaine and watched as he began to slowly shake in his spot. I mouthed _Let go_ to him and he instantly complied, freeing my arm from his death grip. 'So, you think you're ready gorgeous?' I watched from the corner of my eyes as Blaine surged slightly forward at the use of another endearment but was held back by Wes and David grabbing his upper arms. 'By the way that outfit?' He leaned over and whispered in my ear. _Sexy_. My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened.

'Hey Kurt!' Thank God 'You're still coming to my room tonight to work on the French project, right?' Blaine spoke with a tone of jealousy in his voice. 'You know, the project of Nice?' I turned around and saw as he winked at me. Ezra too turned to look at Blaine. 'Project?'

'Yes. A French presentation. It's very important, thirty percent of our final grade actually.' Blaine smiled wickedly at Ezra. He was an amazing liar.

'Oh, right. The project.' But I wasn't...

'Can you come to my dorm after dinner?'

'I-Uhh-'

'Blaine, Kurt and I have a dinner date already planned for tonight'

'I'm sorry, but I don't remember addressing you. I do in fact believe I was talking to Kurt' Blaine glared at Ezra and Ezra mirrored the glare right back at him.

'I think the audition's are about to start. How about we go in?' The boy holding hands with Jeff spoke and I shot him a grateful glance.

'Yes, let's' I agreed, making my way into the dance studio.

*Break*

Ten minutes later I found myself stretching my muscles on the balance beam, my neck still slathered in thick cover up. I stretched my left leg over the balance bean and reached over it to touch my toes. I progressed to stork standing on one foot and brining my other foot to rest atop my head. I stretched the rest of my other muscles thoroughly with the other dancers to prevent any injuries. That was the last thing I needed. I snuck a quick glance at Blaine and caught him staring at me. He smiled then gave me a double thumbs up causing me to bashfully duck my face away to blush.

'Are you two friends now?' Ezra appeared next to me slightly nodding in Blaine's direction, who had turned to talk to David who was sat behind him.

'I guess you could say that' It wasn't a lie 'Why?' I cocked my head to look at Ezra.

'Just making sure I get my congratulatory kiss tomorrow when I kick his ass at the meet, tomorrow' I turned to him and raised my eyebrow at him comment. 'On the cheek of course' He smirked. I have no idea what happened but something inside me snapped.

'What makes you so sure you'll be the one to win, huh?' I raised my voice at him and he stared at me with wide eyes. 'Sorry, I can't make dinner tonight. My _boyfriend_ and I need to work on a French project tonight, and by French project I mean go out to dinner. You're not going to win tomorrow and you're not going to kiss me. Now if you excuse me, I have yet to be properly introduced to Jeff's boyfriend. I strutted away from Ezra and as I did I felt his eyes burning holes in the back of my head. I walked over to Blaine and leaned over and kissed him straight on the lips. When I pulled away he looked at me with both a dazed and shocked expression. 'That's a yes to the dinner' I quickly glanced at Ezra and saw his eyes burning with rage. I turned back to Blaine. 'I told Ezra' I said nodding my head over my shoulder. Blaine moved to look around me and burst out laughing. He stood up and picked me up into a hug. I wrapped my legs around him and we both fell into a round of laughter. Once Blaine placed me down I walked over to the boy holding Jeff's hand. 'Hi' I smiled at him. 'You must me Nick unless Jeff enjoys to hold hands with just any guy' I winked at Jeff to let him know I was joking 'I'm Kurt Hummel. Jeff has told me so much about you. It's so good to finally put a face to the name. Also, thanks for interrupting the almost fight earlier. It meant a lot to me' I held my hand out for him to shake and he happily took it.

He smiled widely at me. 'It was no problem, Kurt. Any friend of Jeff's is a most definitely a friend of mine. It's good to finally meet you as well.'

Just then a voice carried throughout the room. _Kurt Hummel_.

'Well, wish me luck' I said crossing my fingers and turning my back to my friends.

'GOOD LUCK!' They all yelled after me. The last thought I had before the performance was how lucky I had gotten since coming to this school.

*Break*

'These are the names of the boy's who have been invited to join the Dalton Dance Studio. Without further ado here are the names. Kurt Hummel...'

My name was all I heard after my name was called as I was immediately engulfed in a group hug. Blaine pressed against my front, his arms encircling my waist. Jeff hugged me from behind, his arms wrapping around my chest. Wes, David and Nick hugged me from both sides. No sooner than we pulled apart, dark flashed in front of my eyes and lips pressed against mine. The first thing I noticed was that this was most definitely not Blaine. This persons lips were rough, while Blaine's were soft. The person smelt like cinnamon, Blaine smelt like vanilla. I instantly pushed said person away and came face to face with Ezra Marsh.

I watched as a smug smile came across his face 'I bet that kiss was better than anyone Blaine could give you.' Before I could respond a fist flew through the air coming into hard contact with Ezra's face, knocking him onto the floor. I brought my hand to my mouth and muffled a scream, staring at the scene unfolding before of me.

'Don't you _dare_ touch my boyfriend again! So help me god if you do!' I turned to Blaine who was holding one of his fists to his chest. He used his un-injured hand to wrap around my waist and pull me towards him, holding me there. He kissed me on the top of my head while keeping his glare set on Ezra.

'Awe, look at Blainey protecting the little slut. I bet he was cheap huh, Blaine? Hey Kurt, If you ever want a real man come looking for me, I have all the money in the world' Ezra snarled. Blaine surged forward but I tightly held him in place.

'Nick! Let me go! I'm gonna beat the crap out of him!' I turned to my left and watched as Nick held back a kicking, punching and screaming Jeff by the chest.

'He's not worth it, babe'

'Nick's right, this piece of scum's not worth it' Wes stated, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

'By the way, Ezra, you're not even half the man Blaine is. Nor will you ever be. I'm also not a slut. So if you would kindly leave my boyfriend and I as well as my friends that would be greatly appreciated. Put that in your juice box and suck it!' I turned to look up at Blaine 'Now, how about that dinner?'

'As you wish' He said giving Ezra one last glare before we stormed out of the room.


	7. Maybe its a bit unusual

_**Hey you guys, sorry but this is just a filler for now. So, sorry that it's a bit short. My apologies.**_

7:25 had me sitting on my bed waiting for Blaine to come and pick me up. I told him I was capable of walking towards the car park by myself but he said he wouldn't allow it because he wanted to be quote, 'The Perfect Gentleman'. He was keeping mum on the details on the date; the only thing he told me was to wear something semi-formal. So here I was sitting in an eggplant button down, a black waistcoat, black fitted dress pants and my Doc Martens. I pulled my phone to call my best friend; I had yet to tell her. It rang four times before her voice came over the phone.

_**Hello?**_

'Hey Cedes?'

_**Boo!**_

I laughed at her excitement. 'How have you been?'

_**Oh, good**_**. **_**Great actually, everything's great. Well, I mean, apart from you not going to school here anymore but that's going to take a while to get used to.**_

I felt a pain in my chest. 'Cedes, I'm so-'

_**No, white boy. I will absolutely not have you apologize when you don't have to. You have to be safe and if Dalton can do a better job of keeping you safe than McKinley can, then you deserve to be there and not with us.**_

'I just feel bad, I miss all of you. I even miss Rachel if you can believe that!'

She laughed and it made me smile. _**So, what's the reason you called then?**_

'Do I need a reason to talk to you?'

_**No, but we've been best friends for years. I know you. So, what's going on there? Do I need to drive there and kick someone's ass? Actually, can I cut them? It's a preference...**_

'Oh how I've missed you Ebony...'

_**I feel your pain, Ivory. What's the beef?**_

'Uhm...How would you react if I told you I had a date tonight?'

_**WHAT!**_

'I'm guessing just like that' I rolled my eyes at her outburst.

_**Damn, boy! 2 days and you've already got a date?**_

'Boyfriend actually…'

I was shocked by the next thing Mercedes said she sounded...disappointed. _**Kurt, please tell me you're not being serious.**_

I felt myself whining into the phone. 'Why? Am I not allowed to be happy for once in my miserable life?'

_**Boo, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't think it's smart to call a guy you've just met your boyfriend. I mean, you've most likely only known him for two days Kurt. This is your first relationship, ever. Don't you think you should slowly progress into it?**_

'I'm seventeen, not thirteen!'

_**I don't think your dad or Finn would approve, neither do I. Not for now at least.**_

'Great, I get no support from my best friend. You don't even know him!' I screeched into the phone.

_**Neither do you, Kurt! Stop yelling at me! I'm just telling you what I think. How do you know he's not some man whore that does this all the time, preying on new students? He could be a rapist for all you know!**_

I was too caught up in the phone conversation to hear the knocking on the door or to sense the person walking into the room.

'Blaine is NOT a rapist!'

_**It's not like you would know anyways...**_

'Cedes! Stop, okay? Thank you for telling me what you think because your opinion really does mean a lot to me but I can't take this anymore okay. He told me he felt he was falling for me and I-I believed him'

_**I honestly thought you were much smarter than this, Kurt. Come on! How does this not sound sketchy to you?**_

'I'm not an idiot, Mercedes! I can make my own decisions! I can take care of myself! I was really looking forward to tonight, but now I don't know if I am anymore.'

_**Kurt…**_

'Listen, Blaine could be a rapist or a man whore for all I care. I just want to be loved for once in my life. Maybe I want Blaine to be the one to love me, no matter how short it's for because you know what Cedes? I've never felt like this for anybody ever. Not Finn, not Sam. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a date I need to get ready for. If he does end up raping me and stealing my virtue you'll be the first person to know. I assure you'

_**Kurt, I know your upset and you can be really stubborn about things when you want to be, which you are now. Don't even try to deny that Boy!**_

I let out a big sigh and let my head fall into one of my hands. 'I'm not denying anything'

_**Good. So you know it's true, that's a good start.**_

'Yes, Cedes. I know I'm a stubborn brute. Is that all you wanted to say?'

_**I never said you were a brute, just that you were stubborn.**_

'Same thing'

_**Is not! All I'm asking is for you to hear me out, okay?**_

'Fine, but be quick. Blaine's going to be here at any moment'

_**When did you meet him?**_

'Yesterday'

_**And you're dating?**_

'I thought we already had this conversation, Cedes.' I groaned.

_**Just clarifying this, Kurt. If you are going to be dating this guy I at least want to know a little about him! I already know he has a sexy ass name.'**_

'And what would you like to know?'

_**Does he have a sexy ass body to go with that name? **_

'He's an Adonis'

_**Damn boy, I'll now have really high expectations of him. Eye colour?**_

'Hazel, are you almost done?'

_**Nearly. What about his hair? Is he a jock? You seem to have things for jocks.**_

'Wow. I feel like I'm being interrogated. Curly, dark brown hair and do swimmers count as a jock?'

_**Hotty Lamoty with a swimmers body?**_

'I haven't seen that much yet, Jeez! I wouldn't doubt it though, if his face is that gorgeous I wouldn't doubt that his-' I raised my head and turned around to get off the bed and spotted Blaine sitting on my desk chair leaning forward with a raised eyebrow. 'Cedes, I have to go'. I felt my cheeks begin to flush.

_**I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I'm just trying to protect you. I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already have. I love you, Kurt.**_

'I love you most, Ebony'

_**Now, Ivory you're talking a bunch of crap because I love you the most.**_

'To infinity and beyond?' I asked ducking my blushing face away from Blaine's intense glare.

_**Always Boo, always. I miss you**_

'I miss you too. Visit me tomorrow? We can go to the mall and-'

_**You had me at mall.**_

I laughed at her enthusiasm.'I've got to go now, Blaine's here'

_**I better meet him tomorrow. **_

'Promise you won't cut him?'

_**You're no fun.**_

'I know, I take the fun out of everything' I laughed at her hum of approval 'Okay, I seriously have to go now. I'll talk to you later'

_**Bye, Boo. Have fun.**_

'Thank you, I'll try. Bye.'

I hit the 'end call' button on the phone and once again looked right at Blaine, his eyes still locked on me.

'You're adorable, you know that?'

'I have an idea...'

'So, I'm an Adonis, huh?' He asked waggling his eyebrows at me.

'No, you're not. I just said you resembled one.'

'No, you said quote 'He's an Adonis'. And apparently I'm a rapist out to steal-'

'You heard that? Oh holy grilled cheesus' I face palmed.

I heard the chair make a sound of someone getting up and heard footsteps. I felt Blaine attempting to pry my hands away from my face. 'Hey, look at me' He put his hand under my chin and raised my face to look at his. 'I don't mind, okay? I don't mind that you have friends that love and care for you. I don't care that they are protective of you, okay? I care about you. That's never going to change. I'm just glad that someone else cares.' He smiled at me and I felt myself begin to smile.

I leaned forwards and wrapped my hands around his neck resting my head on my arm. Blaine wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed a kiss to my hair. We stayed like that for a couple more seconds before I pulled away and played a kiss to his cheek, leaving a small trace of pink colour with it.

'Grilled cheesus?' He smirked.

'It's a long story, a really long story.' I laughed. 'Over dinner?'

'Over dinner.' He smiled. This was a smile only reserved for me. He had the regular Blaine smile which was reserved for his friends. Then there was the dazzling Blaine smile, the one that covered his face whenever he saw me. Yes, I know some of his traits after only two days. I'm allowed to! Right? Blaine got up off the bed and I noticed his bandaged right hand.

'How is it?'

'What?' Blaine asked turning around. I nodded to his hand.

'Oh, it's fine. I just fractured a couple of knuckles. It was all worth it.'

I shrugged 'He did have every right to call me a w-'

'No. No, he didn't! Kurt, you don't deserve to be called those words unless you like being called them in the bedroom' He smirked slightly then his face quickly softened. 'You didn't deserve to be told that because they where cruel and completely untrue. Even if you were...promiscuous, you don't deserve to be called those words. That's just as mean as calling someone with special needs a retard or someone calling us fags. They are disgusting and vile words that shouldn't exist but do because the word still has a far way to go. It's changing but it still has far to go. You are beautiful, caring and extraordinary. You definitely have no need for those words to be pointed at you. I could promise you that you would never hear them again but I can't promise you that without it being untrue. I can however promise you that whenever someone does I will be here to help you and I will be there for you. Always.'

I felt more tears well up in my eyes at his kind words.

'Now, let's go. We have reservations for eight.' He said pulling us both up off the bed and towards the door.

'Where are we headed tonight, Monsieur?'

'I hope you like French cuisine, Mr. Hummel' He glanced back at me and smirked.

'I LOVE french food' I stated as I closed the door behind me.

'Perfect, at least I know I did something right' He linked his fingers with mine as we made our way down the Dalton corridor.

*Break*

'Anyways, Finn attempted to make a grilled cheese and when he took it out the burned parts of the bread resembled Jesus. That is how my crazy stepbrother came up with the nickname 'Grilled Cheesus'. He prayed to that thing almost every night. He prayed to it for Rachel to allow him to go to second base and when she did, it made Finn go haywire. He had a religion with a grilled cheese as it's idol' I spoke as Blaine and I shared our appetizers of ratatouille and escargot beignet, thus causing Blaine to snort loudly with laughter causing the whole restaurant to glance at us.

'So you're telling me that your brother prayed to a grilled cheese sandwich, as a religion?'

'That is indeed what I am saying. He kept that thing in the fridge but when he wanted to pray, he would go through the trouble of pulling it out of the fridge and peeling off the saran wrap cover. He ate it around a week and a half later and became sick as a dog. He's sort of lacking in the common sense area, that one. He was off school for a couple of days and I couldn't stop laughing. It was the only thing that made me happy that week. Well, that and my dad waking up' I watched as Blaine's eyebrows furrowed as he popped a snail into his mouth. 'Remember when I said my dad had a heart attack?' His eyes slightly widened and a small frown graced his features. 'He was in a coma for a whole two weeks, it was so hard. Mr. Schue, our Glee Club teacher, assigned us all to sing religion based songs to 'raise my spirits' or something, but how was one able to do that with me being an atheist? It was a tough week in many aspects, but it was the one thing that made me laugh, the one thing that made me happy. I've never thanked Finn for doing that, I should someday'

Blaine wiped at his mouth with his napkin before speaking to me once again 'I'm glad that you found something to smile about. You don't deserve any of the stuff you have had to put up with or go through. From what I gathered, your dad is a very incredible man and Carole is an incredible woman. They didn't deserve to go through that either and neither did Finn.'

I gave him a small smile 'Thank you' I cleared my throat 'So, what are you getting?'

'Entrecôte á la bordelaise, what about yourself?'

'The lamb noisette'

*Break*

We stood outside my door holding hands with neither of us speaking, only swinging our arms side to side in the space between our bodies.

'Thank you for accompanying me tonight.'

'Absolutely no problem, Blaine.'

He let out a deep sigh 'Is it only me that believes we are going about this in the wrong way?'

'The wrong way?' I asked in confusion.

'It's just; I've never done this before. Isn't the person you're pursuing supposed to be wooed? You're supposed to go on dates and get to know each other before you regard each other as boyfriends. I mean, are you finding this hopelessly romantic at all or am I just being hopeless? Because I've never done this before. I've never asked anyone out, I've never gone out on a date with anyone. I mean, you've had boyfriends before right, how am I supposed to go about this? How are _we_ supposed to go about this? I mean, we have only known each other for two days and we made out with each other a few times before calling the other 'boyfriend' so, are we going at this ass backwards? Am I disappointing you? Because I want to give you my all, I want to give you everything you deserve and I-'

I cut off his ranting by pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

'You are not being hopeless at all. You couldn't be even if you tried. You are very much a romantic, Mr. Anderson.' I stated, cupping his cheek with my hand. 'You may not think you are but trust me. The things you say, they make me want to cry but only in the best way. You make me feel incredible, special, loved and most of all like I belong. The only people that have ever been able to do that are my mom and my dad. So you, sir, must be incredible by your own means. The things you say are so completely heartwarming and feel like they've been ripped from a cliché romance novel but I know it comes from your heart and a place of caring, only doubling the effect in the long run. Blaine, I've never had a boyfriend. You were my first kiss that counted in my eyes. You're my first everything. We may be going in this relationship ass backwards but I couldn't imagine it any other way, Blaine. Lastly, you are not disappointing me in the slightest. If anything you are making my heart swell in adoration every minute I spend with you. You want to give me everything? You already have. You've given me _you_ and that in my eyes is the best gift you could have and ever will give me.' I pulled him in for another kiss by the tie he had on. 'Now, it's late and we have school tomorrow. You have a swim meet and I have to get beauty sleep because I need to watch my boyfriend kick some ass in incredibly revealing swimwear. So, if you don't mind you and I must bid goodnight.' I ran my hand through his curls and pulled his face towards mine for a more passionate and enthusiastic kiss. Once I felt his tongue rubbing along my bottom lip I pulled away from his and he let out a small needy whine. 'Good night, Blaine' I breathed out.

'I really am falling for you' He smiles, pressing a lingering kiss on my forehead. 'Good night, Babe. I'll see you tomorrow' I watched as he walked down the hall and turned the corner before sliding down the door and letting out a series of giggles into my hands.

He just called me 'Babe'.


End file.
